Die Melodie der Vergebung
by schleifchen
Summary: Niemals hätte Melody gedacht, dass ihr eigener Vater sie ohne Skrupel aus dem Fenster werfen würde. Zum Glück war Draco da und fing sie auf. Er war der erste der ihre Gabe bemerkte, behielt es jedoch für sich. Eine Geschichte von Freundschaft und Liebe. Von Vertrauen und Vergebung. (NevillexLuna) (DracoxOC)
1. Die Begegnung

**Die Melodie der Vergebung**

Meine erste Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy ist schon sehr lange her. Es war kurz vor meinem siebten Geburtstag, ein Tag den ich noch sehr genau in Erinnerung habe, weil meine Eltern mich dort das erste Mal öffentlich als ihre leibliche Tochter vorstellten. Ihr müsst wissen, dass meine Familie sehr angesehen ist. Wir sind einer der wenigen Reinblütigen Familien in der Magier Welt. Meine Eltern waren sehr Stolz als sie erfuhren, dass sie eine Tochter bekamen. Meine Mutter malte sich aus mit wem sie mich vermählen würde. Doch ich war seit meinem ersten Lebenstag eine Enttäuschung. Ich kam sehr nach meiner Tante. Die Schwester meiner Mutter wurde von der gesamten Familie verstoßen, weil sie einen Muggel liebte und mit ihm nach Amerika flüchtete. Und wäre das nicht schon Grund genug, gab es keine Anzeichen, dass ich die Zaubergabe hätte.

Meine Eltern konnten sich nicht erlauben einen Squib als Tochter zu haben. Sie versteckten mich vor der Öffentlichkeit. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit in dem Büro meines Vaters und las mich durch alle möglichen Bücher. Mir wurde schon mit vier Jahren beigebracht wie man sich verhält und wie man schreibt. Ich war und bin immer noch sehr gut in Algebra. Sie engagierten einen Lehrer der mir alle Muggelfächer beibringen sollte, damit ich nach meinem 18. Lebensjahr in die Muggelwelt entlassen werden konnte, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen.

Das war der Plan meines Vaters. Aber meine Mutter wollte das nicht und sie stritten oft darüber. Bis zu dem Tag an dem es meinem Vater endgültig reichte.

Und da fängt meine Geschichte nun an…..

* * *

><p>„Melody! Aufstehen! Es ist schon fast neun Uhr!"<p>

Die Stimme meiner Mutter weckte mich. Ich schlug die Augen auf und schaute auf meine Zimmerdecke. Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen, schlug die Decke zurück und schaute mich in meinem Zimmer um.

Es war recht groß, mit einem Kamin und einem großen weißen Schreibtisch. Und mit einem Erkerfenster, das zum Garten zeigte, das war mein liebster Platz um zu lesen und Kekse zu essen. Ich hatte mir bunte Kissen auf die Sitzbank gelegt und eine Lichterkette an die Fenster gehängt.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr und ich erschrak. Es war wirklich gleich neun. Schnell sprang ich vom Bett und rannte förmlich ins Bad. Ich kämmte so gut es ging meine langen Haare. Sie waren Blond und wellig. Dann putzte ich mir meine Zähne und rannte weiter zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Es war eigentlich ein Kleiderraum. Mit einem großen goldenen Spiegel. Ich kramte meinen grünen Lieblingspulli und einen Schwarzen Rock heraus. Dazu eine schwarze Strumpfhose.

Nachdem umziehen flitzte ich aus meinem Zimmer. Ich rannte auf die Treppe zu um mich dann mit Schwung auf das Geländer zu schmeißen und auf dem Bauch runterzurutschen. Ich sprang im richtigen Moment ab und landete gekonnt auf meinen zwei Füßen.

Gerade in dem Moment kam meine Mutter aus der Küche.

„Melody, da bist du ja endlich. Komm das essen wird sonst noch kalt." Damit schob sie ich in die Küche auf meinen Platz. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und zwei Waffeln flogen auf meinen Teller. Ich goss mir Saft in mein Glas und begann zu essen. Meine Mutter setzte sich neben mich und las den Tagespropheten. Ich aß still und stellte keine Fragen. Meine Mutter seufzte hin und wieder und tippte mit ihren Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte aus Kirschholz.

Nachdem ich fertig war brachte ich das Geschirr zu unserer Hauselfe Gabby.

„Danke, es hat mir sehr gut geschmeckt, Gabby. Hier bitte das Geschirr", ich reichte ihr mein Geschirr und sie lächelte dankbar und nickte. Dann verschwand sie auch schon um es abzuwaschen. Ich hörte dass meine Mutter aufhörte mit dem Fingertippen.

„Melody? Komm mal bitte."

Ich ging also wieder zurück. Meine Mutter war aufgestanden und kam auf mich zu. Sie lächelte, doch ihre Augen lächelten nicht mit. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Sie führte mich wieder die Treppe hinauf bis zu dem Büro meines Vaters. Dort drehte sie sich um kniete sich hin um mir in die Augen zuschauen.

„Dein Vater möchte gerne mit dir sprechen. Ich weiß nicht genau was passieren wird, aber sei gewiss das wir dich lieben egal was passiert, ja?", sie umarmte mich und ich fühlte auf einmal eine Angst in mir aufsteigen.

Sie stand auf und nahm meine Hand. Bevor sie dir Tür öffnete drückte sie meine Hand aufmunternd, dann traten wir in das Zimmer. Mein Vater stand mit dem Rücken zu uns gerichtet. Sein schwarzes Haar war nach hinten gekämmt. Im Kamin leuchtete ein Feuer, meine Mutter fuhr sich durch ihre dunkelbraunen Haare. Sie war nervös. Meine Mutter war nie nervös, sie war immer die Ruhe selbst. Ihr heutiges Verhalten beunruhigte mich. Sie ging näher zu dem dunklen Schreibtisch meines Vaters und setzte sich in einen der beiden dunkelgrünen Sessel die davor standen. Mit einem Nicken gab sie mir zu verstehen, dass ich mich auch setzten sollte. Ich lief schnell zu dem anderen und folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Erst dann drehte sich mein Vater um und setzte sich in den Ledersessel der ihm als Schreibtischstuhl diente.

„Guten Morgen, Melody. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er in seiner tiefen Stimme. Sie beruhigte mich wie immer und lächelte. Nun entspannte sich die ganze Situation.

„Danke, Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen. Mir geht es fabelhaft. Gabby hat heute meine Lieblingswaffeln gemacht. Die mit Erdbeere. Und ich hab gesehen, dass es geschneit hat. Ist das nicht toll?" Ich sprang auf dem Sessel hin und her. Meine Mutter kicherte und ich musste lachen. Ich sprang auf und zählte auf was ich alles machen wollte im Schnee. Ich lief im Zimmer rum.

„Und ich will einen Schneemann bauen der soooo riesig ist" Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und zeigte wie hoch er werden sollte. Dann fiel ich auf den Boden und sprudelte nur so vor Schneeengeln und Schneeballschlachten.

Normalerweise würde mein Vater jetzt ernst gucken und es mir verbieten. Aber heute war alles anders. Als nichts passierte schaute ich auf. Mein Vater hatte sich wieder zu dem großen Fenster hinter ihm gekehrt.

Ich stand sofort wieder auf und setzte mich hin.

Ich schaute ängstlich zu meiner Mutter. Was war mit Papa los?

„Melody, ich freue mich, dass du so viel Lebensfreude hast. Aber leider sind die Zeiten heutzutage zu ernst umso Sorglos zu sein." Bei diesen Worten dimmte er das Licht und drehte sich um. Er schaute mich genau an.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben entschieden, dass es Zeit ist herauszufinden, ob du es wert-„

„Richard!", schrie meine Mutter empört. Mein Vater zuckte zusammen. Und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da sah er den Zorn in den Augen meiner Mutter und verstummte.

„Gabriella, wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt.", zischte mein Vater.

„Richard, sie ist immer noch unsere Tochter!", meine Mutter sprach es so ernst aus, dass mein Vater erschrak und ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass er sich zurückzieht.

Sie drehte sich zu mir: „Melody, du weißt dass wir uns wünschen, dass du eines Tages die Familie führst, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Genau. Und deswegen müssen wir wissen ob du der Magie fähig bist oder nicht. Wir warten nun schon seit sechs ein halb Jahren und langsam drängt die Zeit….deswegen wird dein Vater ein paar Test machen.", bei dem letzten Satz schaute sie zu Boden.

Sie drückte meine Hand und stand auf.

„Ich warte solange draußen", mit einem Lächeln ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Mein Vater stand auf und ich ging zu ihm.

Ich liebe Tests. Ich bin gut in der Schule und ich war selbstsicher meinen Eltern beweisen zu können dass ich es sehr wohl Wert war.

Aber das was dann kam hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Mein Vater hob mich hoch. Ich lachte. Doch sein Gesicht war versteinert. Ich verstummte und schaute zu als er das Fenster öffnete und wir auf die Straße schauten. Es war Sonntag und fast niemand war zu sehen.

Es war kalt und ich zitterte ich vergrub mich in den Armen meines Vaters. Doch er hatte andere Pläne. Er hielt mich aus dem Fenster. Ich erschrak. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ich strampelte und schrie. Ohne auch nur die Miene zu verziehen ließ er mich los.

Ich fiel.

* * *

><p>Ich war erst sechs Jahre alt und wusste bis dato nicht was es heißt zu sterben oder was der Tod war. Aber in diesen paar Sekunden war es für mich glasklar, dass ich das nicht überleben werde.<p>

Mein Vater rief noch: „Melody! Rette dich selbst und du bist würdig unsere Tochter zu sein. Wenn nicht, bist du es auch nicht wert zu leben." Dann schloss er das Fenster und ging.

Ich fiel und fiel.

„_Arresto Momentum!_"

Auf einmal war alles langsamer. Ich fiel nicht mehr sondern schwebte eher. Ich kniff die schon geschlossenen Augen zu. Ich wartete auf den Aufprall.

„Ich hab dich!"

Ich spürte wie mich zwei Arme umklammerten und mich vorsichtig auf den Boden abstellten.

Ich schlug die Augen auf.

Ein besorgter Junge sah mich an. Er hatte platinblondes Haar und blau-graue Augen. Er hielt mich fest und umarmte mich.

„Ich hab dich es ist alles gut." Murmelte er mir ins Ohr. Ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. Ich hörte wie jemand auf uns zu lief.

„Hey! Hey! Ist alles okay bei euch?", ein Mädchen mit rosa Plüschmantel und bunter Strumpfhose kam auf uns zu gelaufen. Sie hatte ihre violetten Haare in zwei Zöpfe geflochten und mit zwei lila schleifen zu gebunden.

In ihrer Hand war ein Zauberstab. Sie verstaute ihn schnell hinter ihrem Ohr.

Ich löste ich aus der Umarmung und lächelte leicht.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Der Junge hielt mir ein weißes Taschentuch hin und nahm es dankend an.

„Danke", sagte ich. Er lächelte mich an.

Das Mädchen war nun bei uns angekommen und war vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Bist du gerade wirklich aus diesem", sie zeigt auf das Fenster über uns, „Fenster gefallen?", sie schaute mich fassungslos an. Ich schaute nur zu Boden und nickte bedrückt.

„Oh Gott. Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt? Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen? Und wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern? Und wie zum Teufel kommst du nach dort oben?", sie steigerte sich immer weiter rein und ich wurde immer kleiner.

Da räusperte sich der Junge.

„Entschuldigen sie Ma'am, aber wollen wir nicht irgendwo anders hingehen? Die Leute gucken uns schon an.", den letzten Teil flüsterte er.

Das Mädchen nickte nur und murmelte sowas wie „Stimmt" und „Schon klar". Dann nahm sie uns an die Hand und ging mit uns in ein Café.

Es war klein und niedlich. Wie man sich ein gemütliches Café vorstellt. Mit Kamin und kleinen runden Tischen. Mit Tischdecken aus Spitze und Porzellan Teeservices.

Sie führte uns zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke und zog ihren Mantel aus. Ein rosa Kleid mit viel zu vielen Schleifen kam zum Vorschein. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und der Junge schob einen Stuhl zurück. Ich starrte ihn an. Und er nickte mir zu. Ich setzte mich und er schob ihn an den Tisch.

Dann setzte auch er sich. Diese Aktion blieb wohl nicht unbemerkt. Das Mädchen starrte ihn. „Du bist ja ein kleiner Charmeur!", sie kicherte.

Er wurde sofort rot und schaute zu Boden.

Sie räusperte sich: „Okay, genug damit. Ich will mich mal vorstellen. Ich bin Linda Meier" Sie lächelte uns an.

Der Junge setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Mein Name ist Draco. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Das ist meine aller erste Fanfiktion! Also seid bitte etwas nachsichtig mit mir. Ich werde es eventuell noch auf Englisch übersetzten.<strong>

**Ich hoffe es gefällt irgendjemanden :D**

**Ich wünsche euch allen einen tollen Start in das neue Jahr!**

**Alles was ihr wieder erkennt gehört nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. :D**

**-schleifchen **


	2. Kapitel 2

**AN: Hallo ihr lieben, bis jetzt habe ich (leider) noch keine Reviews erhalten. Naja, ich lasse mal nicht den Kopf hängen. Ich weiß, dass mindestens eine Person das hier lesen wird. Also danke dafür :D**

**Alles was ihr wieder erkennt gehört nicht mir. Sondern J.K.R. Nur Melody und Linda sind meine eigenen Charaktere**

Linda schaute ihn ungläubig an. Er lächelte und schaute zu mir.

„Also, mein Name ist Melody Cunningham."

Im passenden Moment kam ein Kellner und nahm unsere Bestellung auf.

„Für jeden eine Limonade, bitte", sagte Linda. Der Kellner nickte und verschwand. Linda sah uns nun fragend an.

„Okay, also haben wir hier einen Malfoy und eine Cunningham. Ich kenne eure Geschichten. Die Malfoys sind eine angesehene reinblütige Familie. Und bei dem Namen Cunningham klingelt es bei mir. Aber was macht ihr an diesem Tag hier in London. Und jetzt zu der dringendsten Frage: Warum fällst du aus dem Fenster?", sie blickte mich mit ihren großen haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Es könnte sein, dass mich mein Vater _ausversehen_ aus dem Fenster fallen lassen hat, eventuell…", Ich versuchte so zu klingen, als sei das Ganze eine alltägliche Situation. Nur gelang mir das nicht wirklich. Linda sprang von ihrem Stuhl und starrte mich mit riesigen Augen an. Auch Draco starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich lief rot an und wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

„Er hat _was_ getan? Hast du gerade wirklich gesagt dass dich dein eigener Vater aus dem Fenster fallen lassen hat?", Linda war nun nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sie lief rot an und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Sie schnappte sich ihre Limonade, die der Kellner gerade brachte und trank sie mit einem Schluck aus.

Dann knallte sie das Glas auf den Tisch und atmete tief durch. Bei dieser Aktion schreckten alle Besucher hoch und drehten sich zu uns um.

„Okay, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt. Du weißt schon wie viel Glück du hattest, dass ich da war, oder? Ich meine was hätte alles passieren können wenn ich nicht deinen Fall verlangsamt hätte?", sie klang immer noch etwas gereizt.

„Ja ich weiß. Vielen Dank dafür.", sagte ich und wagte es nicht ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ich blickte zu Draco und lächelte: „Ein Glück, dass ihr beide da wart. Danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast.", ich lächelte schüchtern.

„Immer wieder gern.", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Limonade.

Alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach bis Linda die Stille brach.

„Na gut ihr beiden. Ich hab noch einen Haufen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Aber ich fände es toll, wenn wir uns bald mal wieder treffen. Ich mag es nämlich nicht wenn Eltern sich nicht richtig um ihre Kinder kümmern. Ich muss in einer Woche zurück nach Hogwarts. Wollen wir uns morgen wieder hier treffen?", Linda strahlte uns an und ich nickte fröhlich.

„Mir gefallen die Schleifen in deinem Haar.", sagte ich während sich die beiden ihre Mäntel anzogen. Linda guckte mich an und strahlte.

„Wirklich? Dann kannst du die hier haben!", sie machte eine Schleife aus ihren Haaren ab und ging hinter mich. Dann nahm sie zwei Strähnen und machte sie hinten mit der Schleife fest. Sie grinste mich an.

„Darf ich die wirklich behalten?"

„Aber natürlich. Ich finde sie stehen dir ausgezeichnet. Nicht wahr, Draco?", sie drehte sich zu Draco um. Er lächelte und nickte: „Ja du siehst sehr gut damit aus.", sagte er schüchtern. Ich wurde rot und schaute auf meine Schuhe.

Linda umarmte mich und gab Draco die Hand. Wir gingen aus dem Café und sie ging Richtung Westen. Sie drehte sich nochmal um und rief: „Draco?! Sorg dafür das Melody sicher nach Hause kommt!". Dann winkte sie und lief los.

* * *

><p>Draco räusperte sich und bot mir seinen Arm an. Ich wusste wieso. Als Sohn einer Reinblütigen Familie hatte er gelernt wie man sich zu verhalten hatte.<p>

Ich lächelte und nahm sein Angebot an. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und ich fröstelte. Draco runzelte die Stirn und zog sich seinen Mantel aus. Er hielt ihn mir hin. Ich schaute ihn nur fragend an. Er seufzte: „Nimmst du jetzt endlich meinen Mantel?"

Ich nickte und zog ihn mir schnell über.

„Ist dir denn nicht auch kalt? Hier dann nimm wenigstens meinen Schal.", sagte ich schüchtern. Draco war mindestens einen Kopf größer als ich also musste ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um ihm meinen Schal um den Hals zu hängen. Er schaute mich nur verdutzt an.

Dann nahm ich seine Hand und wir gingen weiter.

„Hast du Angst nach Hause zu gehen?", fragte Draco nach einiger Zeit. Eigentlich war der Weg ziemlich kurz, aber ich wollte durch den Park gehen und er stimmte mir zu.

Er ging auf eine Bank zu und schob den Schnee, der sich darauf gesammelt hatte weg. Dann nahm er Platz und ich setzte mich neben ihn. Ich konnte sehen dass ich kalt war. Ich sprang auf und rief ihm zu, dass ich nur kurz weg müsse.

Ich rannte zu einem kleinen Laden in der Nähe und kaufte ein paar Handschuhe und zwei heiße Schokoladen. Dann ging ich zurück.

Ich gab ihm die Handschuhe und einen Pappbecher.

Dann setzte ich mich wieder neben ihn und nippte an meiner Schokolade. Ich fühlte wie sie mich von innen aufwärmte und zitterte.

Draco dachte wohl mir sei immer noch kalt, weil er näher zu mir rückte und meine Hand in seine nahm.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet…", sagte er leise. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Ja. Ja ich habe Angst. Mein Vater wollte mich testen. Ich hab Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr mag. Nur weil ich keine blöde Magie benutze bin ich anscheinend nicht gut genug…", ich brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte vor mich hin. Draco nahm mich in den Arm und wir saßen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf der Bank. Ich schüttete mein Herz aus und erzählte ihm alles über heute Vormittag. Als meine Tränen versiegten und ich meinen Kakao ausgetrunken hatte schaute er mich besorgt an. Er nahm meine Hände in seine und schaute mir ernst in meine Augen. Seine blau grauen Augen starrten mich an.

„Glaub. Niemals. Du. Seist. Wertlos, ja? Niemals!", er betonte jedes einzelne Wort und ich schluckte. „Du bist es wert! Du bist es mehr wert als jeder andere den ich kenne, geliebt zu werden. Und wenn dein Vater es nicht erkennt, dann ist er nicht halb so klug wie er denkt.", er umarmte mich.

„So und jetzt gehen wir zurück, ja? Mir ist verdammt kalt", bei dem letzten Satz musste ich lachen. Und dann lachte er auch. Ich lachte wie seit langem nicht mehr. Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Schnee von seiner Hose. Dann streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. Ich nahm sie und er drückte sie.

Zusammen gingen wir durch den Park und ich erzählte ihm was ich diesen Winter noch alles machen wollte. Er lachte und wir beschlossen all diese Dinge zusammen zu machen. Wir gingen weiter und er erzählte mir warum er überhaupt auf der Straße war:

„Ich muss ein Geschenk für meine Mutter und ihre abgedrehte Schwester finden. Ich dachte an ein paar Ohrringe für sie. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was man einer durchgeknallten schenken könnte. Sie sitzt zwar noch in Azkaban, aber Mutter besteht darauf, dass ich etwas für sie besorge."

„Vielleicht kannst du ein Bild malen? Oder ein Fotoalbum. Bestimmt vermisst sie euch...", sagte ich nachdenklich.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas sagen. Doch ich blieb stehen und er schaute zu mir.

„Was ist los?", fragte er unsicher.

Ich schluckte und deutete auf das Tor neben dem ich stand.

„Das hier ist mein Haus." Er schaute zu dem Eisentor und nickte mir aufmunternd zu. Dann stieß er es auf und zog mich hinter ihm rein.

Wir gingen den zugeschneiten Weg entlang. Vorbei an dem kleinen Teich und den Rosenbüschen. Er schaute mir aufmunternd zu und drückte meine Hand als wir auf den Treppenstufen standen und er die Klingel drückte.

Ein tiefer Glockenton war zu hören. In mir stieg Panik auf. Was wenn mich mein Vater nun verachtete?

Was sollte ich dann tun?

Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Ich sah verunsichert zu Draco. Er drückte meine Hand.

* * *

><p>Dann ging die Tür auf.<p>

Meine Mutter stand an der Tür und ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare waren in einen Zopf geflochten. Sie sah verweint aus und ihre dunklen Augen hatten rote Ränder.

„Melody!", rief sie und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Ich war froh wieder zuhause zu sein.

Draco räusperte sich nach einiger Zeit. Meine Mutter hatte ihn wohl nicht gesehen, weil sie zusammen zuckte und erschrocken auf sah. Ich ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist meine Mutter. Gabriella Cunningham." Meine Mutter lächelte und gab Draco die Hand.

„Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Draco räusperte sich: „Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Es ist eine Ehre sie persönlich zu treffen. Ich habe schon sehr viel von ihnen gehört." Er lächelte.

Das hatte meine Mutter wohl nicht erwartet. „Dann bist du wohl der Sohn von Lucius." Draco nickte.

„Und wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", sie schaute mich fragend an.

„Ich war einkaufen als Melody aus dem Fenster fiel. Ich war geschockt als sie sich selbst gerettet hatte. Ich musste sehen ob es ihr gut geht und so haben wir uns getroffen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Er hat mich außerdem nach Hause begleitet und mir seinen Mantel gegeben." Ich zog ihn schnell aus und reichte ihn Draco.

Meine Mutter nickte nur. „Soll ich schnell deinem Vater schreiben, dass du heute bei uns zu Abend isst? Wir würden uns freuen wenn du heute Abend unser Gast wärst, oder Melody?", fragte meine Mutter und ich nickte nur und sprang hin und her. Mein erster Gast. Draco nickte auf und ich zog ihn mit nach oben.

Meine Mutter eilte ins Büro um seinen Eltern zu schreiben.

Das ist die Geschichte wie ich Draco Malfoy traf. Unser Treffen war kein Zufall wie ich Jahre später erfahren sollte, aber dazu später mehr….

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Im nächsten Kapitel werden die beiden sich mit Linda treffen und mehr über sie erfahren. Außerdem steht noch das Treffen mit Melodys Vater aus.<strong>

**Bis dahin: Alles Gute!**

**-schleifchen**


	3. Mein erster Gast

Mein erster Gast

Ich zog Draco die Treppe hoch. Ich achtete nicht darauf was er eventuell zu sagen hatte. Ich ging geradewegs zu meiner Zimmertür und schlug sie auf. Dann führte ich Draco in mein Zimmer. Sofort schmiss ich mich auf die Bank in meinem Erkerfenster und wank ihn zu mir. Draußen hatte sich nun ein kleines Schneegestöber gebildet und ich finde Schnee einfach faszinierend.

„Ich liebe den Winter", schwärmte ich und begann von meinen Träumen zu erzählen. Leider war ich ja noch nie wirklich draußen. Meine Eltern wollten ja nicht dass mich irgendwer sieht. Das ist auch der Grund warum Draco mein aller erster Gast war. Nervös guckte ich mich um. Was macht man denn wenn man Besuch hat? Hoffentlich ist ihm nicht langweilig.

Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem riesigen Spielschrank und holte mein Zauberer Schachspiel heraus. Dann drehte ich mich zu Draco um.

„Kannst du Schach spielen?"

Draco sah mich verschmitzt an und stand auf.

„Vor dir steht der beste Schachspieler der Welt.", er machte eine Verbeugung und ich musste Lachen. Dann half er mir alles aufzubauen und wir spielten bis meine Mutter uns holte.

Ich hatte noch nie so viel Spaß. Normalerweise spiel ich immer alleine oder mit Gabby. Falls Mutter es erlaubt. Sie hat nämlich meistens zu viel zu tun um mit mir zu spielen. Draco war wirklich ziemlich gut. Nach zwei Stunden hatte er zwei spiele gewonnen und ich nur eins. Dann kam aber meine Mutter herein.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, Draco. Ich hätte dich sonst besiegt!", sagte ich als ich aufstand. Draco lachte nur spöttisch. „Das denkst du! Aber ich hab noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager!"

„Ha! Ich bin gegen alles gewappnet! Du wirst schon sehen! Ich mach dich"-meine Mutter unterbrach mich: „Melody, es reicht jetzt! Kommt mit runter Gabby hat das Essen fertig!", sie guckte mich ernst an und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Wer ist Gabby?", flüsterte Draco als wir ihr folgten.

„Unsere Hauselfe. Oh, ich hoffe es gibt Auflauf! Sie macht mit Abstand den besten Auflauf der Welt!"

Am Treppengeländer angekommen nahm ich Anlauf und schwang mich auf das Geländer um mit Schwung nach unten zu rutschen. Draco rannte die Treppe herunter aber gegen mich hatte er keine Chance! Meine Mutter stand unten am Treppenende und wartete ungeduldig. Ich sprang ab und landete wie immer perfekt auf meinen Füßen.

Zusammen gingen wir in das Speisezimmer.

Es war groß und hatte einen schönen Parkettboden, an den Wänden hingen Gemälde mit irgendwelchen Familienmitgliedern. In der Mitte stand ein langer Tisch aus dunklem Holz und mindestens acht Stühlen. Kerzenständer waren aufgestellt und der Tisch war für genau vier Personen gedeckt. Meine Mutter setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der linken Seite und Draco und ich nahmen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Platz.

„Ich hoffe euch schmeckt es. Gabby hat extra noch Brot gebacken und ich glaube ich habe auch noch Bratäpfel gesehen."

Dann wurde aufgetischt. Es gab Auflauf und frisches Brot, dazu alles was das Herz begehrt.

„Ihr könnt ruhig schon anfangen. Richard musste noch ins Ministerium und wird erst später kommen." Sie nickte uns aufmunternd zu und ich fing an mir Auflauf auf meinen Teller zu tun.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Essen gab es Bratäpfel und Vanilleeis. Ich liebe Bratäpfel im Winter. Was gibt es besseres?<p>

„So, jetzt erzähl mir mal was heute passiert ist? Ich denke mal du hast dich durch Magie gerettet, oder Melody?", meine Mutter brach das Schweigen.

Ich schluckte. Eigentlich hatte Linda mich gerettet, aber das konnte ich ihr nun wirklich nicht erzählen.

„Also, eigentlich…", fing ich an doch Draco unterbrach mich.

„Sie war unglaublich. Sie hat ihren Fall verlangsamt und ist auf ihren Füßen gelandet. Ich war sehr verblüfft. Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich dachte sie wird zerschmettern, aber sie hat sich ganz allein gerettet, oder Melody?", Draco zwinkerte mir zu.

„Ja. Genauso ist es geschehen.", ich lächelte unsicher und guckte auf meinen Teller.

„Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich. Ich wusste, dass du das schaffst. Dein Vater wird sich sehr freuen das zu hören.", sie strahlte.

Die Standuhr schlug sieben Uhr und ich schaute aus den großen Fenstern. Es war schon stockduster.

„Wann muss Draco nach Hause, Mama?"

„Seine Mutter sagte sie holt ihn um halb acht ab. Ihr habt also noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit."

Draco schaute mich an und wir rannten wieder zurück in mein Zimmer.

Als wir oben waren und Mutter außer Hörweite war guckte ich ihn ernst an.

„Warum hast du das erzählt? Warum hast du gelogen?"

„Was wolltest du denn erzählen?"

„Mir wäre sicherlich noch irgendetwas eingefallen", murmelte ich kleinlaut.

„Genau. Und deswegen habe ich ihr das einzig richtige erzählt. Jetzt hast du erst einmal deine Ruhe.", er grinste mich an.

Ich war noch nicht überzeugt. „Aber was ist wenn ich wirklich nicht zaubern kann. Dann werden sie doch noch enttäuschter sein, oder?"

„Als ob. Du wirst genauso gut zaubern können wie sie. Wenn nicht sogar besser. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen." Er klopfte mir aufmunternd auf den Rücken und wir setzten unser Schachduell fort.

* * *

><p>Um halb acht klingelte seine Mutter. Wir packten alles wieder ein und gingen runter.<p>

Meine Mutter saß mit Mrs. Malfoy im Wohnzimmer und tratschte wahrscheinlich über alles und jeden, wie mein Vater so schön zu sagen pflegte.

„Ah, Draco da bist du ja. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ein Glück hat Gabriella sofort Bescheid gesagt.", Draco seufzte als seine Mutter ihn umarmte und ich musste kichern.

„Du bist dann bestimmt Melody. Nett dich kennen zu lernen.", Sie gab mir die Hand.

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich freue mich auch sie kennen zu lernen Frau Malfoy.", ich lächelte.

Meine Mutter kam und stellte sich hinter mich.

„Die beiden haben sich hervorragend verstanden. Draco kann gerne wieder vorbei kommen." Meine Mutter strahlte.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Gabriella. Wir haben uns auch schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ich würde euch gerne zu dem Geburtstag von Melody einladen. Sie wird am achten März sieben. Und wir werden auch an diesem Tag feiern. Es wird ein großes Fest geben und ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr dabei sein würdet."

„Ich werde Lucius auf jeden Fall fragen. Ich werde mich bei dir melden, ja?"

Mama nickte und holte schnell eine Einladungskarte.

Draco ging zu mir.

„Du wirst im März sieben?". Ich nickte.

„Super, dann habe ich ja noch genügend Zeit ein Geschenk zu finden. Ich hoffe es wird einfacher als die Weihnachtsgeschenk Suche für meine abgedrehte Tante." Er seufzte.

„Ach ja, ich werde morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen. Meine Mutter hat es mir erlaubt. Dort finde ich vielleicht irgendetwas was ihr gefallen könnte. Warst du schon mal in der Winkelgasse?"

„Nein. Ist das diese komische Einkaufsstraße? Wo man nur magische Läden findet?"

„Ja genau die! Willst du nicht auch mitkommen? Wir könnten zusammen ein Eis essen oder so."

Nun flippte ich förmlich aus. Ich hüpfte auf der Stelle so sehr freute ich mich. Draco schaute mich an als sei ich verrückt, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte noch nie eine Verabredung. Noch nie.

Ich überrumpelte ihn mit einer dicken Umarmung.

Er löste sich daraus. „Heißt das Ja?", er guckte mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Natürlich heißt das ja!" kichernd fiel ich ihm wieder um den Hals.

Er versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. „Okay, das war genug umarmt für heute." Er seufzte als er es endlich geschafft hatte.

„Sind die beiden nicht süß, Narzissa?", sagte meine Mutter und Draco und ich drehten uns erschrocken um.

Narzissa und meine Mutter standen auf der Treppe und schauten auf uns herab. Sofort ging Draco mindestens drei Schritte von mir weg und schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Auch ich hörte sofort auf und wurde rot.

„Ja, Gabriella. Die beiden sind wirklich entzückend." Sie kamen die Treppe herunter und lachten.

„Draco, bitte zieh dir deinen Mantel an."

Ich lief zur Garderobe und holte seinen Mantel und seine neuen Handschuhe die ich ihm gekauft hatte.

„Bitte schön.", ich reichte ihm seinen Mantel mit den Handschuhen.

Er kramte aus den Ärmeln meinen Schal raus und gab ihn mir. Meine Mutter sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. Ich murmelte nur: „Später, okay?". Ihr reichte das wohl vorerst denn sie ging zu Narzissa um noch irgendetwas mit ihr zu bereden.

„Hier, das sind doch deine Handschuhe.", Draco wollte mir gerade die Handschuhe wieder in die Hand drücken.

„Nein.", ich schob sie ihm wieder zu. „Die habe ich dir geschenkt. Sie sind ein kleines Dankeschön das du mich gerettet hast."

Er stopfte sie in seine Tasche und grummelte etwas das sich so anhörte wie: „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen" aber beließ es dabei.

„Draco-Schätzchen? Komm, wir wollen nun auch nach Hause." Ich versuchte mein Lachen zu unterdrücken bei dem Kosenamen und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Vielen Dank für alles, Frau Cunningham.", sagte er als er meiner Mutter die Hand gab.

Dann kam er erneut zu mir. „Auf Wiedersehen, Melody. Schreib mir ob du morgen mitkommst, ja? Ich denke wir würden so um zehn Uhr aufbrechen. Weil wir uns ja noch mit Linda treffen wollen.", den letzten Teil flüsterte er, weil ja weder meine Mutter noch seine etwas von Linda wussten. Ich nickte und er wollte sich gerade um drehen, da umarmte ich ihn erneut und murmelte in sein Ohr: „Danke für alles."

Dabei musste ich mich auf die Zehenspitze stellen.

Er ging dann zu seiner Mutter und wir führten sie hinaus bis zum Tor.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Melody. Es war sehr schön dich endlich mal wieder zusehen, Gabriella. Komm Draco, nimm meine Hand", sagte Narzissa.

„Ja, auf Wiedersehen, Frau Malfoy und danke das Draco hier sein durfte.", sagte ich noch und dann apparierten sie.

Meine Mutter und ich gingen wieder ins Haus.

* * *

><p>„Melody? Dein Vater ist übrigens da und möchte gerne mit dir reden.", wir saßen im Wohnzimmer und ich aß ein paar Kekse. Gabby macht immer Kekse mit Erdbeermarmelade in der Mitte. Die sind wirklich die besten.<p>

Ich schaute auf und schluckte.

„Aber, du kommst doch auch mit, oder?", ich versuchte so verängstigt wie möglich zu klingen. Das war nicht allzu schwierig, weil ich verdammt Angst hatte, allein mit meinem Vater zu sein.

„Aber natürlich. Ich bleib die ganze Zeit dabei. Du kannst gerne den Rest Kekse mitnehmen. Dein Vater will bestimmt auch welche." Sie reichte mir die Keksdose und wir gingen nach oben ins Büro.

Wie heute Vormittag stand er mit dem Rücken zu uns am Fenster.

„Richard? Narzissa und Draco sind nun daheim.", meine Mutter ging wieder zu einem Sessel und setzte sich. Ich tat es ihr gleich.

Sie deutete auf die Keksdose und dann auf Vater.

„Ähm, Gabby hat Kekse gebacken. Auch die leckeren mir Marmelade in der Mitte. Ich hab sie mitgebracht falls du auch ein paar möchtest.", ich stellt die Keksdose auf den dunklen Schreibtisch.

Er drehte sich um und setzte sich in seinen Ledersessel.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und drei Gläser und eine Wasserflasche flogen auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er sich einen Keks und ich schenkte uns allen etwas Wasser in die Gläser ein.

Ich nahm mir ein Glas und setzte mich wieder hin.

Mein Vater aß seinen Keks auf und nahm ein Schluck aus einem Wasserglas bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Melody, deine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass du dich selbst gerettet hast. Und das du einen Gast mitgebracht hast, als du wieder nach Hause kamst."

Ich nickte.

„Gut. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du nun doch endlich etwas Magisches vollbracht hast. Deine Mutter und ich werden unsere Pläne für dich nun ändern. Du wirst weiterhin von einem Hauslehrer unterrichtet, aber nur bis zu deinem elften Lebensjahr. Danach wirst du auf eine Zaubererschule gehen."

Ich machte große Augen und guckte zu meiner Mutter. Meine Mutter nickte um mir zu versichern, dass Vater auch wirklich die Wahrheit sprach.

„Wir erwarten großes von dir, Melody."

Ich nickte.

„So und nun zu diesem Jungen der heute hier war.", er schaute mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Er heißt Draco Malfoy und", weiter kam ich nicht, denn auf einmal schien ihm ein Licht auf zugehen.

„Draco Malfoy? Der Sohn von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy?", er schaute zu Mama.

„Ja genau. Narzissa war vorhin hier und hat ihn abholt. Er ist wirklich ein ganz reizender Junge. Sehr höflich und sehr erzogen."

Mein Vater verschränkte seine Hände und stellte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch.

„Melody? Wie hast du ihn getroffen?"

„Er ging gerade die Straße entlang, als ich aus dem Fenster geschm… _fiel_. Er kam dann zu mir gerannt und wir haben uns unterhalten.", ich versuchte so gut es ging dem Blick meiner Eltern auszuweichen. Die ganze Situation war mir sehr unangenehm.

„Ach, Melody? Hat Draco dich nicht eingeladen morgen mit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen?", warf meine Mutter ein.

„Ja. Er muss noch ein Geschenk für seine Tante finden und hat mich gefragt ob ich mitkommen möchte. Darf ich?", ich setzte den besten Hundeblick auf den ich konnte.

Mein Vater nickte und ich fing an zu strahlen.

„Ich gebe dir Geld mit. Ich bräuchte ein Buch von Flourish & Blotts. Könntest du es vielleicht mitbringen?", meine Mutter stand auf und suchte nach einem Stück Pergament und einer Feder. Dann schrieb sie mir schnell auf welches Buch sie haben wollte und gab mir den Zettel.

„Aber natürlich. Ich wollte so wieso nach neuen Büchern gucken."

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht.", mein Vater stand auf und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Papa. Schlaf gut."

Dann gingen meine Mutter und ich hinaus.

„Es ist schon fast neun Uhr. Ab ins Bett! Schnell Zähne putzen und Schlafanzug anziehen. Ich bin unten im Wohnzimmer, ja?", und schon war sie auf der ersten Treppenstufe. Ich lief schnell in mein Zimmer und zog meinen rosa Pyjama an. Und dazu flauschige Socken mit Schäfchen. Dann putze ich mir meine Zähne und ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bist du fertig?", meine Mutter schaute von einem Buch auf.

Ich streckte meine Arme aus und drehte mich einmal. „Tadaa!"

„Gut, dann bringen wir dich mal ins Bett."

Zusammen gingen wir nach oben.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett und sie deckte mich zu.

„Gute Nacht meine Süße, dein Vater ist wirklich sehr stolz auf dich. Und ich auch. Schlaf gut.", sie strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Mama."

Dann verschwand sie aus meinem Zimmer und ich lag alleine in meinem Bett und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach.

Ich freute mich, dass ich endlich einen Freund gefunden hatte. Und das ich ihn morgen wiedersehen konnte. Zwar hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil mein Vater zu Unrecht stolz auf mich war. Eigentlich hatte ich nur Glück gehabt, dass Linda da war.

Ich freute mich so viele nette Menschen an nur einem Tag kennengelernt zu haben. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Wie immer gehört Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört leider nicht mir. Nur Melody und ihre Familie entspringen meiner Vorstellung. **

**Ich wollte eigentlich noch viel mehr schreiben, aber ich finde jetzt ist ein guter Abschluss. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann aber wirklich das Treffen mit Linda. Und Melodys ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse.**

**Ich möchte mich bei für die Rezension bedanken. **

**Aber auch allen anderen die das hier lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Ich freue mich, wie glaube ich fast jeder andere auch, riesig über Feedback. *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl* :D**


	4. Mein erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 4: Mein erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse**

**AN: Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich bedanke mich bei allen die das hier lesen. Und an alle die bis jetzt den kleinen Button unten auf der Seite gedrückt haben und mir eine Rezension da gelassen haben. Ich freue mich darüber riesig und ich schätze es sehr! **

**Dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger und ich habe jede freie Minute die ich hatte genutzt und in die Tasten gehauen. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wieder dazu komme zu schreiben, eventuell erst in ein paar Wochen. Schule ist ziemlich Zeitaufwendig :D**

**Wie immer gehört Harry Potter der wunderbaren J.K.R. Ich habe nur Melody und ihre Familie, sowie Linda und ihre Familie erfunden. **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und ich würde mich wie immer sehr sehr über Reviews freuen :D**

**schleifchen**

* * *

><p>Ich wachte durch das Licht, welches mein Zimmer erhellte auf. Ich drehte mich um und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb acht. Eigentlich viel zu früh. Aber nun viel ich fast aus dem Bett. Mir fiel nämlich ein was heute für ein Tag war.<p>

Heute traf ich mich mit Draco. Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse!

Und sofort war jegliche Müdigkeit verflogen und ich rannte ins Badezimmer. Ich duschte und machte meine Haare. Dann ging ich in meinen Kleiderschrank.

Ich holte einen weißen Strickpullover heraus und einen geblümten Rock mit braunen Ledergürtel. Dazu eine Schwarze Strumpfhose. Als ich mich umgezogen hatte putzte ich mir meine Zähne und befestigte Lindas Schleife in meinem Haar. Danach ging ich sofort zu meinem Schreibtisch und kramte aus der Schublade meine Feder, Tinte und ein Stück Pergament heraus.

Dann schrieb ich mit meiner schönsten Schrift:

_Draco,_

_Meine Eltern haben mir erlaubt heute mit in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Ich habe sogar den Auftrag ein Buch für meine Mutter zu besorgen. _

_Soll ich dann zu euch kommen?_

_Deine Melody_

Ich rollte das Pergament ein und wickelte eine Schnur herum. Dann ging ich aus meinem Zimmer. Ich lief die Treppe herunter direkt in das Wohnzimmer. Dort steht unsere Eule. Sie ist groß und weiß. Ich habe sie Schneeflocke genannt.

Ich machte den Käfig auf und als Schneeflocke das Pergament sah wusste sie sofort was zu tun war. Sie kam aus dem Käfig und hüpfte auf den Tisch. Dann machte ich den Brief fest und öffnete ein Fenster.

„Das hier soll zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys, ja?"

Die Eule nickte und flog davon.

„Melody? Was machst du denn schon so früh hier unten?", meine Mutter stand in der Tür und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Ich will doch mit Draco in die Winkelgasse und deswegen hab ich ihm geschrieben. Außerdem konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen.", ich stand auf und schloss das Fenster.

Dann kam Gabby ins Zimmer.

„Möchte die Herrin heute wieder frische Waffeln zum Frühstück? Oder soll Gabby Brötchen backen?"

„Ach, was weniger Arbeit macht. Mir ist das eigentlich egal.", sagte ich und Gabby nickte und verschwand.

Meine Mutter ging auch in die Küche und ich hörte wie sich Kaffee machte. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und las mein Lieblingsbuch. „Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden", meine Mutter hat mir oft daraus vorgelesen.

Um halb neun klopfte etwas an mein Fenster. Ich schaute hoch. Eine kleine Eule schleppte einen Brief.

Draco! Sofort lief ich hin und öffnete mein Fenster. Die kleine Eule war braun und hatte riesige Augen.

Sie hüpfte ungeduldig hin und her und ich machte schnell den Brief ab. Dann nahm ich sie auf meinen Arm und ging nach unten zum Käfig.

Dort angekommen sah ich das Schneeflocke schon genüsslich an einem Kräcker knabberte. Ich ließ die kleine Eule auch in den Käfig und gab ihr ihren eigenen Kräcker.

Dann ging ich ins Esszimmer wo meine Mutter saß und Kaffee trank. Sie blätterte durch den Tagespropheten und blickte auf als ich herein kam.

„Melody, du hast einen Brief bekommen. Ich habe ihn dir auf deinen Platz gelegt. Gabby meinte außerdem, dass deine Waffeln fertig sind."

Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes kam mein Geschirr herangeflogen und ich setzte mich um zu essen. Dabei las ich zuerst den Brief von Schneeflocke.

_Guten Morgen, Melody_

_Nein wir holen dich ab. Per Flohnetzwerk. Ich hasse es zu Apparieren. Mir wird dabei immer ganz schlecht._

_Ich soll auch etwas für meinen Vater besorgen. Irgendwelche Zutaten für Zaubertränke._

_Wir kommen gegen halb zehn zu euch._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Draco Malfoy_

„Mama? Draco kommt so gegen halb zehn um mich abzuholen. Aber diesmal per Flohnetzwerk."

Meine Mutter nickte nur. Sie war vertieft in einen Artikel.

Dann öffnete ich den zweiten Brief.

_An Melody Cunningham_

_Ich habe Draco auch schon geschrieben. Ich werde gegen 15:00 Uhr wieder im Café sein. Ich freue mich euch besser kennenzulernen._

_Ich hoffe meine Eule packt die Reise. Es wäre nett wenn du sie später mitnehmen könntest. Sie ist noch sehr klein. Sie heißt übrigens Missy. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Linda_

Aha, also war das Lindas Eule. Nachdem die Herkunft der Eule geklärt war aß ich auf und brachte mein Geschirr in die Küche, damit Gabby es abwaschen kann. Ich stellte es auf einen Tresen und ging wieder zurück. Ich schaute noch mal auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt viertel vor neun. Ich wurde unruhig.

„Melody. Ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst nervös…", meine Mutter legte die Zeitung weg und guckte mich an.

„Ja, ich bin etwas aufgeregt wegen dem Ausflug heute.", sagte ich etwas peinlich berührt. Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

„Hast du schon deine Tasche gepackt?", fragte sie, nicht von der Zeitung aufschauend.

„Oh, das hatte ich vergessen!", ich lief nach oben und kramte aus meinem Schrank alle meine Taschen heraus.

Ich breitete sie vor mich aus. Ich hatte eine kleine braune Ledernde Umhängetasche, einen kleinen Stoffrucksack mit Punkten und einer Schleife und eine weiße Ledertasche.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich holte mein gespartes Geld heraus. Ich hatte genau vier Galleonen und fünf Sickel. Ich steckte sie in mein Portemonnaie. Es war ein kleiner grüner Beutel. Dann nahm ich den Zettel von Mama und steckte ihn auch ein. Dann noch meine Mutze und Handschuhe. Das alles war jetzt in meinem Rucksack. Dann zog ich mir schon mal meine Schuhe an. Stiefel aus schwarzen Leder. Und holte schon mal meinen schwarzen Mantel. Er hatte goldene Knöpfe auf der Vorderseite und weißes Fell am Mantel und Ärmelsaum. Ich hing ihn mir über meinen Arm und ging nach unten.

„Melody? Bist du fertig?", rief meine Mutter wahrscheinlich aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich ging zu Wohnzimmertür, die offen Stand. Drinnen sah ich, wie erwartet meine Mutter. Sie sah mich und deutete auf einen Umschlag mit Geld.

„Sie wollten doch um halb zehn kommen, oder?", meine Mutter mochte keine Überraschungen und auch keine Verspätungen.

„Ja. Draco schrieb halb zehn.", ich steckte den Umschlag ein und setzte mich auf das Sofa.

Meine Mutter sah zur Uhr. Es war fünf vor halb zehn.

Auf einmal hörte ich einen lautes Rumpeln und Husten aus Richtung der Küche.

Erschrocken lief meine Mutter in Richtung des Geräusches.

Sie riss die Esszimmertür auf. Ich lugte unter ihren Armen hindurch.

„Gabriella, guten Tag.", ich hörte Narzissas Stimme. Sie hustete ein paar Mal.

„Merlin, wo kommt ihr denn her? Wir warteten im Wohnzimmer auf eure Ankunft.", sie ging zu Narzissa und half ihr den Ruß weg zu machen und zauberte schnell ein Glas Wasser her. Die beiden Frauen gingen ins Wohnzimmer und ich hörte sie quatschen.

Auf einmal hörte ich ein husten. Ich ging näher auf den Kamin zu. Draco saß auf dem Boden und hustete sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich rannte schnell in die Küche und holte ein Glas Wasser.

„Hier, trink!", ich reichte ihm das Glas. Er nahm einen Schluck und ich half ihm aufzustehen. Dann klopfte ich den Ruß von seinen Klamotten.

Mittlerweile ist auch Gabby gekommen und machte den Dreck weg.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte ich besorgt. Er nickte nur und lächelte.

„Ja, Danke. Warum zum Henker ist euer Kamin so dreckig?", er war etwas verärgert.

„Weil wir ihn immer benutzen. Normalerweise benutzen wir den Wohnzimmerkamin zum Transport."

Er nickte nur.

„So, seid ihr beiden nun soweit? Dann könnten wir nämlich los."

Er trank noch einen Schluck Wasser und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. Meine Mutter kam herein und hatte meinen Mantel und meinen Rucksack in der Hand.

„Hast du dann alles? Hast du dein Geld? Denn Zettel?", ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Jaaa, Mama. Ich hab alles.", Draco kicherte ein bisschen bis ich ihn anstarrte und er es sofort sein ließ.

Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und den Mantel und zog ihn mir an. Dann setzte ich meinen Rucksack auf.

„Okay, ich bin soweit. Lasst uns gehen.", sagte ich aufbruchsfertig. Meine Mutter machte ein Foto und ich schnitt eine Grimasse. Musste das jetzt sein?

Ich rollte wieder mit den Augen. Manchmal war meine Mutter zu viel für mich.

„Ich muss doch festhalten, dass meine kleine auf einen Ausflug geht.", sie lachte und wechselte mit Narzissa Blicke die ich nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Okay. Dann können wir ja los.", Narzissa ging mit meiner Mutter ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich zu dem Kamin.

„Wer will anfangen?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Melody, du hast das doch schon mal gemacht. Sag einfach dieses Mal _Winkelgasse_.", meine Mutter nickte mir aufmunternd zu und ich lächelte. Sie hatte Recht. Ich hab das schon mal gemacht. Selbstbewusst nahm ich Flohpuder aus einer Schachtel die auf dem Kaminsims stand und stieg in den Kamin. Ich holte Luft und rief laut und deutlich: „_Winkelgasse!"_

Mit einem Puff war ich weg.

* * *

><p>Ich landete in einer Gasse. Ich stieg schnell aus dem Kamin.<p>

Mit einem _Wusch_ waren Draco und Frau Malfoy auch angekommen.

„Gut ihr lieben. Ich gehe jetzt etwas besorgen. Ich warte hier um spätestens zwei Uhr auf euch. Falls ihr länger braucht, sagt mir kurz Bescheid. Ich bin dann bei _Twilfitt und Tatting. _Bis später!", sie wank uns noch zu und verschwand dann hinter einer Ecke.

Draco räusperte sich. „Gut, wollen wir als erstes zu _Flourish & Blotts_?"

Ich nickte und er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus ins Getümmel.

Ich hatte noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben so viele Zauberer und Hexen gesehen. Oder generell Personen.

Ich wusste dass es viele gibt, aber _so _viele? Ich war verunsichert. Was wenn ich verloren gehe. Ich versuchte den Klos in meinem Hals runter zu schlucken.

Auf einmal drückte Draco meine Hand und zog mich weiter durch die Masse von Leuten. Ich klammerte mich an seine Hand. Zu groß war die Angst hier verloren zu gehen.

Er schleppte mich zu einem Laden.

Wir gingen schnell hinein. Hier atmete ich erst einmal durch.

„Melody? Du siehst etwas blass aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?", Draco klang besorgt.

Ich grinste verlegen. „Ja, ich war nur etwas überrascht wie viele Leute hier sind. Das bin ich nicht gewohnt. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst verloren zu gehen.", ich kramte in meiner Tasche um ihn nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Das wäre mir zu peinlich.

Ich fand den Zettel und das Geld. Dann machte ich den Rucksack wieder zu und setzte ihn auf.

„Und was möchte deine Mutter haben?", Draco linste auf den Zettel in meiner Hand.

„Ein Buch namens :" _Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof_". Kennst du das?", ich drehte mich zu ihm um und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich ging zum Tresen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich suche ein Buch.", sagte ich in meiner höflichsten Stimme.

Ein Mann drehte sich zu mir um. Er war meiner Meinung nach relativ alt. Und hatte schon leicht graues Haar.

„Was brauchst du denn für ein Buch?", fragte er lächelnd. Ich lächelte zurück und gab ihm den Zettel meiner Mutter.

„Aha, das hab ich vorrätig. Warte kurz ich hole es.", er ging nach hinten in das Geschäft. Nach einigen Momenten kam er wieder und hielt das gesuchte Buch in den Händen.

„Bitte sehr. War das alles oder möchtet ihr noch mehr?", fragte er.

„Ich würde mich gerne noch ein bisschen umsehen, wenn das ginge?", fragte ich.

„Aber natürlich.", er nickte und legte das Buch auf den Tresen.

Draco saß auf einem Sessel und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ich beschloss ihn nicht zu wecken und erst mal rum zu gucken.

Ich fand ganz tolle Bücher. Und zwei fand ich besonders toll.

Ich ging erneut zum Tresen und legte zwei Bücher dazu.

„Hast du dich fertigumgesehen? Ah, ich sehe. Eine wissbegierige. Was haben wir denn hier? „_Geschichte der Zauberei"_ und _ „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" _und das hier?", er tippte auf Mutters Buch und ich nickte.

„Gut das macht dann neun Galleonen, bitte." Ich kramte das Geld aus dem Umschlag. Mama hat mir mindestens fünfzehn Galleonen mit gegeben.

Er nickte und ich packte die Bücher in meinen Rucksack. Nun hatte ich etwas Neues zu lesen.

Draco saß immer noch dösend in dem Sessel.

„Hey! Draco?", ich ging zu ihm hin und rüttelte ihn. Er schreckte hoch und sah total ulkig aus ich fing an zu lachen. Er schaute mich böse an.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken. Bitte! Ich wäre fast gestorben!", er fasste sich ans Herz wie eine alte Dame und ich musste noch mehr lachen.

„Hast du jetzt alles?", fragte er. Ich nickte. „Wollen wir jetzt die Sachen für dich kaufen?". Diesmal nickte er und wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen. Doch ich nahm schnell seine Hand. Zu groß die Angst draußen verloren zu gehen.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", rief ich in den Laden ehe wir hinaus traten. Die Sonne war gewandert und schien nun etwas mehr. Draco leitete mich durch die Massen an Hexen und Zauberer. Ich versuchte so viel wie möglich zu entdecken, so viel wie möglich zu hören und vor allem die magische kleine Gasse so detailliert wie möglich in mein Gehirn zu brennen. Draco hatte das wohl auch bemerkt, er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich nun zu einem anderen Geschäft.

Es hatte alte verblichene rote Fenster und war sonst in einem alten grün gestrichen. Putz bröckelte aus der Wand neben der Eingangstür.

„So, hier werden wie alles finden was mein Vater haben will. _„Slug & Jiggers" _hat eigentlich alles was man zum Zaubertrank brauen braucht."

Er öffnete die alte, knarrende Tür und hielt sie für mich offen. Ich lächelte und ging durch. Er schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Draco ging nach vorne zum Tresen und sprach leise mit der Verkäuferin. Ich schaute mich solange um. Überall standen Flaschen, Gläser, Schraubgläser, Dosen und Phiolen. Es hätte wahrscheinlich ewig gedauert bis man alles entdeckt hätte. Aber Draco war schon fertig.

„Wollen wir jetzt ein Eis essen?", fragte er als er wieder zu mir kam.

„Oh ja! Das wäre sehr schön!", ich strahlte ihn an. Er nickte und nahm wieder meine Hand. Dann gingen wir wieder auf die Straße.

Er zog mich direkt zu einem kleinen Laden. „_Florean Fortescues Eissalon"_ stand über der Tür.

Wir gingen hinein und ich setzte mich an den ersten Tisch der mir ins Auge viel. Der Laden war innen viel größer als es von außen den Anschein machte.

„Und? Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Draco als er sich die Karte anschaute.

„Ähm, ja eigentlich ist es ganz schön. Ich finde das die Läden sehr… ungewöhnlich… aussehen. Aber mir gefällt es. Es ist so magisch hier.", Draco nickte nur und ich guckte aus dem Ladenfenster. Draußen liefen Menschen vorbei, wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg um irgendetwas zu kaufen was sie brauchen. Ich fragte mich was man denn so brauchen könnte und träumte vor mich hin.

„Melody? Melody. Melody!", Draco wedelte mir mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesichte herum. Ich schreckte auf und blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an.

Er kicherte. „Entschuldigung, ich habe kurz geträumt. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt welche Eis Sorte du möchtest.", er reichte mir die Karte und ich überflog sie kurz.

„Ich glaube ich nehme Zitrone und Banane mit Schokoladenstreuseln. Und du?", ich legte die Karte wieder auf den Tisch.

„Zitrone und Schokolade? Schmeckt das? Naja, also ich nehme Erdbeere und Vanille mit bunten Streuseln."

Dann kam auch schon der Kellner. Wir gaben unsere Bestellung auf und er verschwand wieder.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Draco.

„Wir müssen aber bevor wir uns mit Linda treffen nochmal zu mir nach Hause."

Draco runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso?"

„Sie hat mir einen Brief geschickt und ihre Eule ist noch sehr klein. Deswegen hat sie mich gebeten sie mit zu nehmen. Nicht das sie noch verloren geht.", Draco nickte und ich lächelte.

„Und was hast du dir jetzt für Bücher gekauft? Und was hat eigentlich dein Vater gesagt? Das habe ich ja völlig vergessen!", Draco schlug seine Hand gegen seine Stirn.

Ich lachte. „Schon gut, nicht so schlimm….Ja also eigentlich hat er nur gesagt, dass er sehr stolz auf mich ist und ich mit elf Jahren auf eine Zaubererschule gehen werde.", ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco nickte.

„Sag mal wolltest du nicht noch ein Geschenk besorgen?", fragte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen?

„Ja, Mutter besorgt das für mich. Sie weiß was ihrer Schwester gefallen könnte und was nicht." Ich murmelte ein „Ach so" und der Kellner kam wieder um uns das Eis zu servieren.

„Willst du mal probieren? Zitrone und Schokolade schmeckt finde ich ziemlich gut. Es ist sauer und süß. Das finde ich sehr lecker.", ich hielt ihm meinen Löffel hin und er probierte das Eis.

„Hmm… Ja gut es ist nicht ganz so eklig wie ich gedacht hatte. Aber mein Eis finde ich trotzdem leckerer. Hier.", er schob mir den Löffel formlich in den Mund. Aber es schmeckte wirklich ziemlich gut.

Wir aßen danach unser Eis auf und unterhielten uns über unsere Hobbys und wo wir noch alles hin wollen. Er schlug ein Süßigkeiten Laden vor.

„Oh ja! Dann kann ich Linda etwas Kleines als Dankeschön kaufen!", ich wippte auch dem Stuhl herum.

Draco stocherte in seinem Eis herum. „Kriege ich auch ein Dankeschön?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging zu ihm hin. Dann küsste ich ihn auf die Wange.

„Dankeschön.", ich strahlte ihn an und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz.

Draco schaute immer noch auf seinen Teller. Aber sein Gesicht war ganz rot.

* * *

><p>Nachdem Eis essen gingen wir wie abgemacht in das Süßwaren Geschäft.<p>

Ich suchte mir einen ganzen Haufen Süßigkeiten aus. Dabei waren bestimmt zehn Schokofrösche und zwei Packungen _Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung _außerdem noch ein Zucker-Federhalter. Dazu noch Brausebonbons und Lakritze.

Ich hatte alles in einen Korb getan und ging zur Kasse. Draco kam mit seinem Korb an und ich guckte auf seine Beute. Er hatte bestimmt genau so viel wie ich nur hatte er noch Schokokugeln und Kürbispastete.

„Ich sollte meiner Mutter auch etwas mitbringen", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Dann ging er an mir vorbei zur Kasse und legte seine Waren auf den Tresen.

Er bezahlte und ich war an der Reihe. Ich war gerade dabei alles auf den Tresen zu legen da fiel mein Blick auf ein Einmachglas mit Lutschern.

„Entschuldigen Sie, was sind das für Lutscher da drüben?", fragte ich und zeigte auf die Lutscher hinter der Verkäuferin.

„Oh, das"- sie drehte sich um und stellte das Glas auf den Tresen- „das sind Lutscher die genau die Geschmacksrichtung annehmen auf die man gerade Lust hat. Wenn du zum Beispiel gerne Kirsche magst, schmeckt er nach Kirsche. Und wenn du später aber lieber Zitrone willst, verändert er seinen Geschmack.", sie lächelte und schaute mich nett an. Die Frau erinnerte mich irgendwie an eine typische Großmutter.

„Wow, von sowas habe ich noch nie gehört!", ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemlich erstaunt war was man alles machen konnte mit Zauberei.

„Jaaa!"- sie lachte- „Das liegt daran, dass ich sie höchst persönlich erfunden habe und sie noch ganz neu sind!", sie grinste mich an.

„Okay, dann möchte ich auch noch fünf davon."

Sie nickte und nahm fünf Lutscher heraus und legte sie zu meinen Waren auf dem Tresen. Sie nannte den Preis und ich bezahlte.

Mein gesamtes Geld war nun in Süßigkeiten geflossen. Aber das war in Ordnung. Mit einem breiten Lächeln verließen ich und Draco das Geschäft. Es war nun nicht mehr so voll auf der Straße. Wahrscheinlich waren alle irgendwo etwas essen gegangen.

„Wollen wir wieder zurückgehen Es ist jetzt ziemlich genau halb zwei.", Draco guckte mich fragend an. Ich nickte und wir gingen langsam wieder in Richtung Ausgang.

Unterwegs erzählte er mir, dass sein Vater ihn über mich ausgefragt hatte.

„Wieso wollte er denn so viel über mich wissen?", ich war verunsichert. Mochte sein Vater es nicht das Draco Zeit mit mir verbrachte?

Draco schaute mich erschrocken an. Er blieb stehen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen: „Oh nein Melody, das hat rein gar nichts mit dir zutun. Mein Vater will nur immer ganz genau wissen mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Er will nicht das ich Freundschaft mit… _bestimmten _Leuten schließe.", seine Stimme war sanft und er lächelte. Nur bei dem letzten Teil schaute er auf seine Schuhe.

„_Bestimmte_ Leute? Welche Art von Bestimmtheit?", ich war nicht wirklich sicher was er damit meinte.

„Naja"- er flüsterte nun-„mit Kindern aus Familien die Muggel sind. Oder mit Muggelgeborenen. Mein Vater nennt sie"-er kam näher um mir etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern-„_Schlammblüter"_. Er ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich finde das unsinnig. Ich versteh nicht wieso er das schlimm findet. Und ich mag auch den Begriff nicht. Ich hab damit kein Problem. Das bleibt aber unter uns, ja? Vater will, dass ich auf meine reinblütigkeit Stolz bin und nur reinblütige Freunde habe. Deswegen wollte er auch so viel über dich wissen.", Draco streckte mir seinen kleinen Finger entgegen, „Versprochen?", ich nickte und verhakte meinen kleinen Finger mit seinem, „Versprochen. Ich werde deinem Vater nicht sagen, dass du seine Ansicht nicht teilst", wir grinsten uns an und rannten Hand in Hand zu dem Kamin, wo Narzissa auf uns wartete. Wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause.

Dort setzte Narzissa, Draco und mich ab. Wir vereinbarten, dass wir noch bis halb sieben zusammen spielen dürften. Meine Mutter war damit einverstanden, sie müsse aber arbeiten und wir sollten sie nicht stören.

Also gingen Draco und ich nach oben in mein Zimmer.

„So was hast du dir jetzt für Bücher gekauft?"

Ich holte die beiden Bücher heraus und zeigte sie ihm.

„Wieso willst du über die Geschichte der Zauberei lesen?", er schaute mich an als sei ich völlig verrückt.

„Tja, vielleicht will ich ja etwas lernen?", ich schaute ihn an als sei er verrückt.

Er lachte. „Du bist schon etwas ganz besonderes. Niemand liest Schulbücher in seiner Freizeit.", lachend gab er mir meine Bücher zurück. Ich schaute ihn nur beleidigt an.

Dann spielten wir Schach und ich gewann ganze drei Mal. „Ha! Das kommt davon wenn man lernt und Schulbücher liest!", ich machte einen kleinen Freudentanz. Draco schnaubte nur verächtlich und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Melody, es ist schon viertel vor drei. Lass uns losgehen. Okay?", er stand auf und ich holte wieder meinen Rucksack.

Dann gingen wir nach unten und ich holte Missy, Lindas Eule. Dann sagte ich noch schnell meiner Mutter Bescheid. Und schon waren wir unterwegs ins Café.

„Wie findest du eigentlich Linda?", fragte Draco als wir um die Ecke in die Straße bogen in der auch das Café war.

* * *

><p>„Also ich finde sie sehr nett. Immerhin hat sie mir das Leben gerettet!"<p>

„Ja, aber ich weiß auch nicht… Sie sieht irgendwie merkwürdig aus…"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Merkwürdig?"

„Ja, ich meine sie hat _lila_ Haare! Welcher normale Mensch hat _lila Haare_?!", er schaute mich entgeistert an.

„Also _ich _finde die lila Haare super.", und mit diesem Satz fing ich an zu laufen. Ich hatte nämlich gerade ihre lila Haare gesehen. Ich lief auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte es und streckte ihre Arme aus.

Ich rannte in ihre Arme und sie hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich herum.

„Ah! Da bist du ja!", sie stellte mich wieder auf dem Boden ab. Heute hatte sie ihre Haare in einen langen Zopf geflochten. Sie hatte wieder ihren Rosa Mantel an.

„Ja! Und sieh mal wen ich auch dabei hab", Missy flog wieder auf meinen Arm.

Linda quickte und tätschelte Missy. Draco kam angelaufen.

„Guten Tag.", sagte er reserviert. Linda lachte: „Nicht so förmlich, Draco!", sie umarmte ihn.

„Kommt wir gehen herein! Ich habe richtig Lust auf ein schönes Stück Schokokuchen!", sie ging ins Café und wir folgten ihr.

Drinnen setzten wir uns wieder an den Tisch an dem wir gestern auch saßen.

Als wir saßen und unsere Bestellung aufgegeben hatten räusperte sich Linda.

„Also, ich denke ich fange einmal an. Ich werde jetzt ein bisschen was erzählen und dann ist Draco dran. So lernen wir uns alle besser kennen."- wir nickten- „Ja, also. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und bin eine Muggelgeborene Zauberin. Ich habe eine Schwester, die ungefähr in eurem Alter ist. Sie heißt Sophia June und ist ein Jahr jünger als ihr. Sie wird im April sechs. Ja, ich liebe die Muggelwelt und ihre Technologie. Sowie das Internet. Und ganz viele Musiker. Hier seht mal"- sie kramte etwas Kleines aus ihrer Tasche. Es war viereckig und weiß mit einem schwarzen Viereck auf einer Seite- „das hier ist ein Handy. Damit kann man ins Internet gehen und Musik hören und Freunden schreiben, Fotos aufnehmen, und naja, vieles mehr. Ähm, was gibt es noch über mich zu wissen… ach, ja! Ich will später Mal Zauberstabmacherin werden.", sie nickte und nahm einen Schluck ihrer Limonade die gebracht wurde.

„Ähm, was ist denn das Internet?", fragte ich unsicher.

Und Linda erklärte uns eine geschlagene Stunde alles was mit dem Internet zu tun hatte. Ich und Draco waren nun auf dem neusten Stand und um ehrlich zu sein waren wir beide ziemlich begeistert.

Nun war ich dran.

„Ja also ich bin sechs Jahre alt. Und ich war heute das erste Mal in meinem Leben in der Winkelgasse. Und mein Vater hat mir erzählt das ich mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts gehen werde.", Linda unterbrach mich.

„Ui! Da ist es total cool! Ich bin da ja auch!", Linda grinste mich an.

Draco schaute sie an: „In welchem Haus bist du?"

„Ich bin in Ravenclaw!", sie lächelte Stolz.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin total froh darüber. Und ich habe dir etwas aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht. Uns allen eigentlich."-ich packte die Lutscher aus meinem Rucksack-„hier, das sind ganz neue Lutscher. Sie schmecken nach allem was du willst!", ich gab jedem einen Lutscher. Beide strahlten mich an.

„Das wäre nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Aber Dankeschön!", Lindas Augen strahlten und ich fühlte mich sofort super gut.

„Hm, was gibt es noch zu erzählen?", ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach ja, meine Mutter und Vater veranstalten im März eine Geburtstagsfeier für mich und ich würde dich wirklich gerne dabei haben. Wir müssten uns zwar noch irgendeine Geschichte einfallen lassen warum wir uns kennen, aber ich will trotzdem, dass du dabei bist.", nun lächelte Linda mich an.

„Ich hab eine Idee!", Draco schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch das wir beide zusammenzuckten.

„Was ist, wenn wir mit deiner Schwester befreundet sind und du mitkommst, so als Begleitperson und als Erwachsener?"

„Das ist perfekt, Respekt Draco!", sie grinste und wurde ganz aufgeregt. Wir redeten den ganzen Nachmittag über Feiern und über die Muggelwelt. Draco und ich erklärten ihr wie solche Feiern von statten gingen und was man am besten tragen sollte. Sie verglich das mit den Feiern in der Muggelwelt.

Um sechs verabschiedeten wir uns und versprachen in Briefkontakt zu bleiben. Wir gingen nach Hause.

„Und? Wie hat es dir gefallen?", ich war jetzt ganz hibbelig und hüpfte eher als normal zu gehen.

„Also ich fand das Treffen sehr schön. Es ist viel schöner als alleine zuhause zu sitzen.", wir lachten und quatschten darüber was wir diese Woche noch alles machen mussten und wir waren uns einig, dass wir uns unbedingt noch einmal treffen mussten.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns übermorgen treffen und Besenfliegen?", fragte er lässig.

Ich schnaubte ungläubig: „Du kannst einen Besenfliegen?!", ich war wirklich beeindruckt. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja, klar. Ich kann es dir beibringen. Also, wenn du willst…", er schaute mich von der Seite an.

Ich grinste ihn an. „Aber klar! Das wäre wirklich toll!"

Wir waren jetzt an dem Eisentor angekommen. Wir gingen wieder ins Haus und Draco benutzte den Wohnzimmerkamin um nach Hause zu gelangen.

Zufrieden mit dem heutigen Tag setzte ich mich auf das Sofa. Ich dachte darüber nach wie mir mein Vater zu einem besseren Leben verholfen hatte, obwohl ich kurz Angst hatte wirklich zu sterben.

Den Rest des Abends lag ich in meinem Bett und las in meinen neuen Büchern. Bis ich mit dem Buch in der Hand einschlief und von meiner ersten Besenflugstunde träumte….


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Der nächste Tag verlief ohne wirkliche Zwischenfälle. Ich besorgte meine ersten Weihnachtsgeschenke. Für meine Mutter ein verzaubertes Kochbuch. Dort konnte man neue Gerichte leicht eintragen und es gab einem Vorschläge was man wohl noch mögen würde, auf Grund der Vorherigen Einträge.

Für meinen Vater hatte ich ein paar neue Handschuhe gekauft. Und für Linda eine Haarschleife die die Farbe wechselte.

Nur für Draco hatte ich noch nichts. Ich wollte Linda mal fragen was man ihm schenken könnte.

Ich ging immer noch grübelnd ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Bis….

* * *

><p>Ein Schrei mich weckte. Ich schreckte hoch und sah mich panisch um.<p>

Ich war in meinem Zimmer. In meinem Bett. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meine Brust und mein Atem war unregelmäßig.

Es war nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum.

Ich wiederholte diesen Satz noch einige Male um mich zu beruhigen. Ich war in Sicherheit. In meinem Bett.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb vier Uhr morgens und es war noch dunkel. Ich ließ mich wieder in mein Bett fallen und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Ich erkannte nichts außer Dunkelheit. Die Dunkelheit umschloss mich. Ich konnte die Augen schließen oder offen haben, es machte keinen Unterschied, so dunkel war es.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Doch kaum hatte ich meine Augen zu kamen die Bilder wieder.

Mein Vater wie er lachte und zusah wie man mich von einer Klippe schubste. Meine Mutter wie sie lächelnd hinter meinen Vater stand. Und dann Draco, der versuchte mich aufzufangen, aber es nicht schaffte. Er war zu weit weg. Niemand konnte mich retten. Ich war allein. Allein und verlassen.

Ich riss die Augen auf und merkte, dass ich weinte. Die Tränen liefen an meiner Wange herunter. Ich fasste mir an die Wange. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber ich wurde immer hysterischer. Auf einmal fing ich an zu schluchzen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein merkwürdiges Ploppen in meinem Zimmer. Ich verstummte und zog die Bettdecke näher an mich heran.

„Miss Melody?", Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte Gabby. Sie stand mitten im Zimmer und kam schüchtern näher.

„Miss Melody? Ist alles in Ordnung? Gabby hat einen Schrei gehört…", sie stand nun direkt an meinem Bett.

Ich schluckte und versuchte den Kloß in meinem Hals los zu werden.

„Ja, alles ist in Ordnung.", meine Stimme zitterte, genauso wie meine Hände.

Gabby gab mir eine warme Tasse: „Hier, trink. Das wird dir sicherlich helfen."

Ich nahm einen Schluck und spürte wie sich die Wärme verbreitete. Sofort war ich ruhiger und auch irgendwie glücklicher.

„Danke.", mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Sie nickte nur und tätschelte meine Hand.

„Alles wird wieder gut. Gabby weiß das alles wieder gut wird.", in ihren Augen war ein Funkeln. Ich hing an ihren Worten. Ich klammerte mich an den Hoffnungsschimmer. Hoffnung war alles was ich im Moment hatte.

Ich nickte und lächelte. Sie gab mir noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und dann verschwand sie wieder.

Ich merkte wie ich in einen traumlosen und festen Schlaf abdriftete. Irgendetwas muss in dem Getränk gewesen sein…

* * *

><p>Ich wachte auf und die Sonne schien mir direkt in mein Gesicht. Ich blinzelte und hielt die Hand vor mein Gesicht um nicht zu sehr geblendet zu sein. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Lichtverhältnisse und ich sah dass meine Tür offen war. Ich schaute mich in dem Zimmer um. Hier war definitiv jemand gewesen. Das Fenster war offen und ich wurde von kalter, klarer Winterluft begrüßt.<p>

Ich fröstelte und verkroch mich mehr unter meiner Decke. Dann fiel mein Blick auf meinen Stuhl.

Dort lag fein zusammengelegt ein Haufen mit Anziehsachen. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und ging hin um die Kleider näher zu betrachten.

Es war eine schwarze Jeans und ein grüner Kapuzenpullover. Dazu braune Schnürschuhe und grüne Socken.

Ich war mit der Auswahl meiner Mutter sehr zufrieden und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad um mich zu waschen und mich anzuziehen.

Mit dem erfrischenden Gefühl neuer Anziehsachen ging ich die Treppe herunter.

Meine Mutter saß an ihrem üblichen Platz am Küchentisch und blätterte in einer Zeitung. Neben ihr lag ein Haufen Briefe.

Ich nahm mir ein Brötchen und schmierte es mir, dann aß ich leise.

Meine Mutter sah auf: „Melody, du siehst sehr müde aus. Konntest du nicht schlafen? Warst du zu aufgeregt?"

Ich schaute sie fragend an. Wieso aufgeregt? Ich wusste nicht worüber sie redete.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis es mir wieder einfiel. Ich treffe mich heute mit Draco und ich werde heute das erste Mal einen Besen fliegen.

Jetzt war ich aufgeregt. Mein Bauch kribbelte und ich wurde ganz nervös. Was war wenn ich nicht gut genug war und er mich auslachte?

Meine Mutter kicherte und grinste mich an.

„Keine Sorge Mel, du hast bestimmt das Talent von deiner Mutter geerbt!", sie lächelte Stolz.

„Immerhin war ich einer der ersten Quidditschspielerinnen in Slytherin.", sie grinste mich an. Ich hatte die Bilder schon oft gesehen. Meine Mama als sie im vierten Jahr zum Jäger in der Mannschaft wurde. Sie war eine der besten gewesen und war ziemlich oft für die Siege verantwortlich.

„Und was ist wenn ich das nicht kann? Draco wird mich bestimmt auslachen, wenn ich vom Besen falle, oder so…", unsicher stocherte ich in meinem Essen herum.

„Ach, Melody. Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, oder?", sie sah mich mit einem nüchternen Blick an.

„Man weiß ja nie! Niemand sagt dass ich etwas genauso gut kann wie ihr, nur weil ich eure Tochter bin.", meine Stimme klang aufgeregt und schnippisch. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht so sagen, aber es kam nun doch so heraus.

Meine Mutter seufzte. „Ach, Herzchen. Niemand verlangt von dir dass du genauso bist wie dein Vater und ich. Solange du dein bestes gibst, wirst du uns nie enttäuschen. Mach dir doch nicht so großen Druck. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund dir irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen.", sie streckte ihr Hand über dem Tisch aus und drückte meine Hand leicht.

„So, und jetzt gehst du nach oben und kämst dir deine Haare nochmal. Und dann bringe ich dich rüber, okay? Wenn du willst kann ich auch da bleiben. Ich muss noch etwas mit Cissa besprechen.", sie grinste mich an. Ihre Augen waren gefüllt von Liebe und Sorge. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Herzen breit.

Ich nickte. „Danke, Mama". Ich lief zu ihr und umarmte sie überschwänglich.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jaa, ich weiß ich habe mich meega lange nicht gemeldet. Ich wollte eigentlich noch viel viel mehr schreiben. <strong>

**Aber ich habe in letzter Zeit eine kleine Schreibblockade. Ich habe mich aber schlecht gefühlt euch so lange warten zu lassen. Also ist das hier ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das nächste Kapitel. **

**Das wird dann auch mindestens doppelt so lang, versprochen!**

**Habt alle einen wunderschönen Tag!**

**Alles was ihr irgendwie schon mal gelesen habt ist nicht von mir. Sondern gehört J.K.R. **

**-schleifchen **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

**AN: Also ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Die gute zuerst: Ich habe ein neues Kapitel geschrieben! :D Die schlechte oder weniger erfreuliche: Diese Geschichte wird eine 180 Grad Wendung machen. Ich hatte zwar schon den groben Gedanken fertig, aber mir ist letztlich noch viel viel mehr eingefallen. Die Geschichte die ihr jetzt schon kennt wird nicht umgeschrieben, aber es geht jetzt in eine andere Richtung :D**

**Wenn ihr es nicht gut findet würde ich mich natürlich darüber freuen, wenn ihr es mir sagt. Konstruktive Kritik ist bei mir immer willkommen.**

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen :D**

* * *

><p><em>3. Person- Ansicht<em>

Draco lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

Er ließ das Geschehen der letzten Tage Revue passieren.

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Erschrocken wachte er auf. Schweiß auf der Stirn und ein ungewohntes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und seine Gedanken kreisten um den Traum den er vor ein paar Sekunden noch hatte._

_Er stand mitten auf einer Straße. Er sah es ganz genau. Dieser Traum verfolgte ihn schon seit Wochen. Und immer ist es das gleiche. _

_Er sieht immer dieselbe Straße und das Selbe Haus. Immer dieselbe Szene. Aber heute war es anders. Heute sah er auch ein Datum auf einer Zeitung, die in einem, Zeitungsständer stand an dem er im Traum vorbei lief. Es war das Datum von übermorgen._

_Er konnte es nicht erklären, seit dem er diesen Traum hatte ließ es ihm kei8ne Ruhe mehr. Dieses Gefühl, welches er nicht genau beschreiben konnte ließ ihn nicht mehr los. _

_Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund wusste er dass es seine Bestimmung war übermorgen genau an der Stelle zu sein._

_Dieses Gefühl, es zog ihn förmlich dahin. Sein Herz schmerzte und er wusste dass er dahin musste. Egal was passiert. Er musste dahin und vielleicht findet er ja heraus was das alles zu bedeuten hat._

_*****FLASHBACK ENDE*******_

Er hätte schon da wissen müsste, dass er in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gelangen würde. Aber stur wie er nun mal war wollte er nicht auf seinen Verstand hören.

Mit einem seufzen stand er auf und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine platinblonden Haare. Er starrte auf das Leere Blatt vor ihm. Schnell nahm er sich eine Feder und macht sich an seine Hausaufgaben.

Immerhin war morgen wieder Schule.

Das was er Schule nannte, war eher Privatunterricht. Seine Eltern wollten nicht dass er mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Also beschlossen sie Draco mit anderen reinblütigen Kindern zusammen zu unterrichten. Dafür heuerten sie verschiedene Lehrer an. So lernte er alles was er wissen musste ohne einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzten. Und er konnte zugleich Freunde finden, die sein Vater für angemessen hielt. So wie Pansy Parkinson und Vincent Crabbe.

Bei dem Gedanken, morgen schon wieder mit Pansy in einem Raum gesteckt zu werden bekam er sofort schlechte Laune. Sie war ja so nervig. Er wünschte Melody könnte mit ihm Unterrichtet werden. Er dachte an ihr Lachen daran wie ihre Augen strahlten, wenn er sie sah. Er erinnerte sich daran wie aufgeregt sie jedes Mal ist, wenn sie etwas Neues macht.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie morgen wieder sehen würde.

Ein Glück hatte er auf seine innere Stimme gehört und ist in die Stadt gegangen. Zum Glück stand er genau unter dem Fenster aus dem sie fiel.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Draco ging aus der Haustür. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar. Er war nervös. Was wenn die Träume rein gar keine Bedeutung hatten? Was wenn er sich etwas einbildete? Aber dieses Gefühl, kann man sich nicht einbilden. Es zog ihn förmlich zu dem Ort. Es war magisch. Und das hat schon etwas zu bedeuten, wenn man in einer Zauberer Familie lebt. Noch nie hat er dieses Gefühl gehabt. _

_Als er endlich auf der Straße war und er an dem Zeitungsständer vorbei ging, stellte er mit Erleichterung fest, dass alles genau so aussah wie in seinen Träumen. _

_Er stand jetzt genau an dem Haus, das er in seinem Traum immer wieder gesehen hatte. Er warte einige Minuten und das Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Es war als würde es ihn gleich zerreißen. Da hörte er ein Klicken über sich. Er sah wie ein Fenster geöffnet wurde. _

_Er sah wie ein Mädchen aus dem Fenster gehalten wurde. Sie zappelte und versuchte sich an den Armen festzuhalten. Sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller. Es war Sonntag und es war verdammt kalt draußen. Niemand war zu sehen. _

_Das Mädchen schaute nach unten und er sah in ihren grünen Augen pure Angst. Er hörte nur das Pochen seines Herzens. Und sein einziger Gedanke war, das ist sie! _

_Als ihre Augen seine fanden, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus und er hörte eine Melodie. Sie war wunderschön und einfach nur zauberhaft. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört. _

_Dann fiel sie. Instinktiv fing er sie mit seinen Armen auf und drückte das Mädchen an sich. „Ich hab dich!", war alles was er sagen konnte. Er drückte sie noch enger an sich. Er wurde von ihrem Duft umhüllt. Ihre Haare kitzelten seine Nase, aber das war ihm alles egal. Er hatte das Gefühl er sei ganz. Seine Suche hat ein Ende. Mit seinen sieben Jahren hatte er seine Seelenverwandte gefunden, dass wusste er in diesem Moment. Die Melodie wurde leiser und er wusste er würde sie nie wieder vergessen. Er hatte wohl noch etwas gesagt, denn jetzt fing sie an bitterlich zu weinen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und er begann sie zu trösten._

_***** FLASHBACK ENDE*****_

Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. Sein Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken an diese Begegnung.

Er wusste nicht was es damit auf sich hatte und warum er diese Melodie hörte, aber er wusste, dass Melody besonderer war als jeden den er kannte und dass sie irgendetwas in sich trug. Sie musste besonders sein. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Er hatte diese Melodie nie mehr gehört und er vermisste sie. Aber jedes Mal wenn er ihr in die Augen sah hatte er das gleiche Gefühl.


	7. Zu Besuch bei den Malfoys

**Zu Besuch bei den Malfoys**

Ich nahm die Hand meiner Mutter und sie schaute auf mich herunter und drückte aufmunternd meine Hand. Dann nahm sie Hand voll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin.

„Zum Haus der Malfoys!", schrie sie laut und deutlich.

Ich kniff die Augen zu und merkte wie die grünen Flammen uns verschluckten. Mir wurde etwas schwindelig, aber ich bewegte mich nicht. Ich wollte mir nicht wehtun. Ich hatte einige sehr gefährliche Geschichten über das Flohnetzwerk und die Reisen über es gehört und wollte nicht bald eine eigene davon erzählen.

Dann hatte ich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen, ich atmete tief durch. Ich lebe noch, dachte ich und musste kichern. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass meine Mutter mich fragend ansah: „Was ist denn so lustig? Ich möchte auch lachen!", sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich wurde sofort rot und murmelte nur ein leises: „Ach, nichts!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg aus dem Kamin. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich die Umgebung in der ich angekommen war.

Das Wohnzimmer war eher dunkle gehalten. Fast schon düster und irgendwie kalt. Es sah auch sehr alt aus. Narzissa saß auf einem kleinen Sofa und strahlte uns an. Sie stand auf und ging auf uns zu, ihr Lächeln war warm und erhellte den sonst so kalten Raum. Ich fühlte mich sofort willkommen.

„Da seid ihr ja! Willkommen in unserem Heim. Macht es euch doch bitte bequem und fühlt euch wie Zuhause!", sie umarmte meine Mutter und mich.

„Danke Narzissa, dass wir hier sein dürfen. Ich habe noch einiges mit dir besprechen und dachte, dass wir das vielleicht jetzt erledigen könnten."

Narzissa nickte und die beiden gingen ein paar Schritte zur Tür. Dann drehten sie sich nochmal um und sahen mich an. Ich stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an demselben Fleck, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Die beiden wollten alleine reden und eigentlich wollte ich mit Draco spielen, aber er war nicht da? Heißt das ich soll nicht hier sein? Sollte ich wieder gehen? Ich wurde immer unsicherer und hatte auch immer mehr Angst.

„Ach, Schätzchen!", meine Mutter war sichtlich besorgt. Narzissa sah sie unverständlich an.

„Melody war noch nie bei jemand zu Besuch. Sie hat ein bisschen Angst, dass Draco sie auslacht. Und ich glaube sie fühlt sich etwas fehl am Platz…"

Narzissa nickte und stimmte ihr zu. „Mhm! Ich weiß was wir dagegen tun!", sie schnippte mit dem Finger und ein kleiner Hauself erschien.

„Was kann Dobby für euch tun, Herrin?", fragte er in einem unterwürfigen Ton.

„Sag bitte Draco Bescheid, dass Melody da ist und koch danach bitte eine Kanne Tee und falls es nicht zu viel wäre, würden wir uns bestimmt alle über ein Paar Kekse freuen.", sie lächelte ihn warm an und er nickte und war so schnell verschwunden wie er aufgetaucht ist.

Ein paar Sekunden danach hörte man das Getrampel von Füßen, die die Treppe herunter rasten.

Narzissa öffnete die Tür und man sah wie Draco etwas aus der Puste ins Zimmer stürzte.

„Melody ist da?! Wieso sagt man mir eigentlich nie Bescheid?", er war sichtlich verärgert. Und starrte seine Mutter an. Meine Mutter kicherte jetzt und ich schaute beschämt auf meine Schuhe und untersuchte ob sie durch das Reisen irgendwelche Schäden hatten.

Narzissa räusperte sich und zeigte auf mich, Draco wurde erst leichenbleich und dann tomatenrot. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und kam auf mich zu. Er stand vor mir und ich hob meinen Kopf.

„Hi, Draco! Schön dich zu sehen!", ich grinste ihn an.

„Hi Melody! Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!", er grinste zurück und wir beide fingen an zu kichern. Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich in Richtung Tür.

„Ich und Melody gehen nach draußen und fliegen ein bisschen!", rief er über seine Schulter.

„Es heißt Melody und Ich! Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst, Draco!", rief seine Mutter zurück. Ich musste kichern als ich sah wie Draco die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Melody! Pass gut auf dich auf und fliegt nicht zu weit weg, sonst sehen euch die Muggel und das wollen wir nicht!", die Stimme meiner Mutter klang warm und herzlich aber auch streng.

Ich nickte und versuchte Draco einzuholen um weniger mitgeschliffen zu werden.

„Okay, also fliegen wir, ja?", fragte ich etwas unsicher. Ich hatte immer noch etwas Angst, dass er mich auslachen könnte, oder noch viel schlimmer, dass ich vom Besen fallen könnte… oh Merlin, worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?

Ich seufzte und meine Hände fingen an zu schwitzen.

„Bist du nervös?", Draco guckte mir direkt in die Augen. Seine grau-blauen Augen starrten in meine und ich fühlte wie ich mich langsam beruhigte.

„Ja… vielleicht ein kleines bisschen?", meine Stimme war eine Oktave höher als sonst und er kicherte etwas. Ich wurde rot und schaute zu Boden.

„Ach, das wird schon nicht so schlimm! Ich pass auf, dass dir nichts passiert, versprochen!", er lächelte mich an und drückte meine Hand die er immer noch festhielt.

„Okay…. Danke….", ich lächelte schüchtern.

Wir waren mittlerweile auf einem offenen Feld angekommen. Rechts war ein Teich zusehen und einige alte Bäume. Wir waren ungefähr 20 Meter gegangen. Und wir hatten zwischendurch ein Tor passiert. Das Tor führte uns zu der Wiese auf dem wir jetzt standen. Man konnte nicht sehen ob es noch ein zweites Tor oder überhaupt eine Begrenzung gab. Nur ein kleiner Schuppen stand am Gitterzaun, einige Meter neben dem Tor.

Draco lief auf das hölzerne Gebäude zu und öffnete die alte Tür. Sie knarrte und er verschwand darin. Ich hörte wie etwas verschoben wurde und wie in irgendetwas rumgewühlt wurde. Dann kam Draco mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wieder aus dem Schuppen. Staub bedeckte seinen schwarzen Mantel.

„Hier, nimm das und mach es dir um deine Ellenbogen", er gab mir etwas was aussah wie Schützer. Dann noch Knieschützer und Rippenschützer.

„Nur zur Sicherheit!", er klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Schultern und überprüfte ob ich auch richtig gesichert war.

„Also du bist noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen?"

„Nein…."

„Gut, dann beginne ich von ganz vorne!", er grinste mich frech an und ich haute ihm auf die Schulter.

„Okay, bevor du mich noch umbringst. Nimm den Besen und leg ihn vor dich hin. In etwa so", er gab mir einen Besen und legte seinen rechts neben ihm auf den Boden. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

„Und jetzt streck deine Hand aus und sag: ‚Hoch'"

Ich streckte meine Hand wie er über den Besen. „Hoch!"

Der Besen flog in meine Hand. Ich strahlte und fühlte mich sofort besser. Auch Draco hatte nun seinen Besen in der Hand.

„Gut! Nicht bei jedem klappt das beim ersten Mal! Also jetzt hältst du den Besen mit beiden Händen fest und setzt dich wie ich auf ihn drauf.", er zeigte es mir wieder und ich machte es nach.

Das ging eine ganze Weile so. Er zeigte mir wie ich mich auf dem Besen halte und wie man anhielt und wie man die Richtung wechselte. Aber alles auf dem Boden.

„So! Wollen wir dann das ganze Mal in der Luft ausprobieren?"

Vor dieser Frage hatte ich Angst gehabt. Auf dem Boden war alles ganz einfach und sicher. Aber oben in der Luft? Da durfte mir kein Fehler passieren oder ich machte einen ziemlich schmerzhaften Abgang.

Draco legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Hör mal, du hast dich bestimmt zehn Mal besser angestellt als alle die ich bisher gesehen habe! Niemand war bis jetzt so gut beim ersten Mal!"

Ich verlor mich in seinen Augen. Sie schimmerten vor Mut und vor Aufrichtigkeit. Meine Angst verschwand in den Tiefen seiner Augen. Ich blinzelte und nickte.

„Okay, dann lass und fliegen!"

„Das wollte ich hören!", er lachte und ich hüpfte rum. Nun war ich aufgeregt.

„Okay stell dich hin und stoß dich vom Boden ab. Ich mache es dir vor und warte oben auf dich!", er stieß sich mit seinen Füßen vom Boden ab und flog in die Lüfte. Es sah so geschmeidig aus und so elegant. Wie eine Möwe die über dem Meer schwebte.

Nun war ich dran, ich stieß mich vom Boden am und lehnte mich etwas nach vorne.

Ich flog in die Luft und steuerte auf Draco zu. Kurz bevor ich bei ihm war lehnte ich mich zurück und hielt an. Er applaudierte und ich kicherte.

„Großartig! Nein, überwältigend!", er grinste mich frech an.

Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und schoss an mir vorbei.

„Versuch mich doch zu fangen wenn du kannst!", rief er mir noch hinterher.

Das hatte meinen Kampfgeist geweckt, mit einem gerissenen Grinsen raste ich ihm hinterher.

Ich spürte wie der Wind durch meine Haare wehte und wie Bäume und Felder unter mir vorbei zischten. Mein Herz klopfte durch die Geschwindigkeit. Die Höhe war kein Problem mehr für mich. Ich fand es toll über allem zu sein. Draco war vor mir. Seine platinblonden Haare glitzerten in der Mittagssonne. Der Schnee der noch auf den Baumkronen lag glitzerte mit ihnen um die Wette. Die kalte Dezemberluft fühlte sich frisch und ungewohnt auf meiner Haut an. Ich atmete tief ein und ließ sie mich von innen erfrischen. Ich war froh über die Handschuhe die Draco mir gegeben hatte. Sonst wären meine Finger bestimmt abgefroren.

Ich lehnte mich noch weiter nach vorne und holte Draco endlich ein.

„So! Ich hab dich eingeholt!", rief ich mit einem Siegerlächeln auf den Lippen.

Er grinst mich an. „Ja, dass hast du! Aber nur weil ich es wollte!"

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte ihn wütend an. Er fing an laut zu Lachen.

„Das ist mit Abstand das witzigste Gesicht das ich seit langem gesehen habe!", er fiel fast vom Besen vor Lachen und deswegen fing ich an zu Lachen.

Wir flogen zurück und lachten immer noch. Die Sonne war nun etwas weiter nach Westen gewandert.

„Und was hast du so gestern gemacht?", fragte er mich als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ich hab ein paar Geschenke für Weihnachten gekauft. Und du?"

„Ich hatte Unterricht."

„Unterricht? Was für welchen?", neugierig drehte ich mich zu ihm.

„Ganz normalen schätze ich. Ich lerne alles was ich vor Hogwarts wissen muss. Lesen und Rechnen und so…", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du auch Privatunterricht?"

„Ja, so ähnlich. Ich habe Unterricht mit ein paar anderen Kindern von anderen reinblütigen Familien. Aber es findet hier bei uns Zuhause statt."

Meine Augen wurden groß.

„Wow, und? Hast du Spaß und sind sie nett?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

Ich löcherte ihn mit Fragen über die anderen Kinder. Und schon bald erzählte er mir alles. Er erzählte wie sehr ihn Pansy Parkinson nervt und wie viel Vincent Crabbe an einem halben Tag essen kann. Er beschreibt wie Pansy sich immer an ihn klammert und mit ihrer nervigen Stimme irgendwelche Spitznamen erfindet. Und dass Vincent ein bisschen dumm zu sein scheint, da er selbst die einfachsten Additionsaufgaben nicht lösen kann.

Als wir wieder bei dem Schuppen waren, war es laut Dracos Uhr schon ein Uhr.

Also machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Haus.

„Meinst du ich könnte meine Mutter mal fragen ob ich nicht auch mit euch zusammen unterrichtet werden könnte?", ich sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an.

Draco räusperte sich: „Ähm, ja, wieso eigentlich nicht. Mit dir wäre das sowieso viel schöner.", er schaute auf seine Schuhe.

Ich hüpfte vor Freude auf und strahlte, dann nahm ich seine Hand und drückte sie während ich weiter auf und ab hüpfte: „Stell dir vor wie viel Spaß wir haben werden! Wie werden zusammen lesen und ich werde dich in jeder Mathestunde besiegen und so weiter!", wir waren stehen geblieben und ich grinste ihn an und zwang ihn mit mir mit zu Hüpfen. Ich freute mich und wollte dass er das auch tat. Impulsiv wie ich war hüpfte ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn in einer knochenbrechenden Weise. Ich hörte wie er ein genervtes Geräusch machte. Genau konnte ich es nicht hören, weil sein Gesicht in meinen Schal gepresst war. Ich grinste nur weiter.

Er befreite sich aus meinem Griff und ging ein paar Schritte von mir weg.

„Bitte tu das nie wieder! Nie wieder!", er funkelte mich an und seine Augen waren nicht mehr warm sondern eiskalt. Ich hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen und Tränen stiegen in mir auf. Ich versuchte sie durch Blinzeln weg zu bekommen aber es klappte nicht. Eine Träne entwich aus meinem Auge und rollte langsam meine Wange hinunter.

Hatte ich jetzt meinen einzigen Freund vergrault? Habe ich alles kaputt gemacht? Was würde nur meine Mutter sagen? Und erst mein Vater, er war so stolz auf mich, weil ich eine Bekanntschaft mit einer ehrbaren und reinblütigen Familie gemacht habe….

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Tränen rollten mir die Wangen herunter. Der kalte Winterwind ließ mich genau spüren wo die Tränen ihre wässrigen Spuren auf meiner Haut hinterließen.

Draco starrte mich geschockt an, sein Mund stand offen und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

* * *

><p><em>- 3. Person- Perspektive-<em>

In dem Moment indem sich Tränen in Melodys Augen sammelten, war Draco klar was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und ihm wurde schlecht. Wie konnte er ihr nur wehtun? Sie war doch so weich und zart.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und er merkte wie sein Mund offen stand.

Er tat das einzig richtige, er rannte förmlich auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Es tut mir leid. Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Ich war nur überrascht und bin es nicht gewohnt umarmt zu werde. Bitte verzeih mir!", er murmelte diese Worte in ihr Haar.

Sie schluchzte und versuchte sich sichtlich zusammenzureißen.

„Freunde?", fragte sie, ihr Stimme noch etwas zittrig. Er drückte sie ein wenig von sich um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen.

„Ja, beste Freunde!", er lächelte und sich lächelte zurück und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Gut, dann versuch mich mal zu fangen!", dann raste sie in Richtung Haus.

Draco brauchte einen Moment um sich von dem Herzanfall, den er gerade hatte zu erholen. Er fasste sich an die Wange und starrte ihr hinterher.

Sowas sollte kein sieben Jähriger erleben müssen. Wieso muss ich sowas durchmachen, fragte er sich wütend als er ihr hinterher rannte um mit ihr im Haus Kekse zu essen und den restlichen Nachmittag zu verbringen.

* * *

><p><em>Melodys Perspektive<em>

Ich rannte von Draco weg und versuchte nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und dem Matsch auszuweichen. Ich atmete die kalte Luft ein und mein Herz schlug schneller. Zum einen wegen dem Kuss und zum anderen, weil ich schon so lange gerannt war. Habe ich mich falsch verhalten? Und wieso klopft mein Herz so dolle? Ich bin doch erst sechs Jahre alt, niemand sollte sich mit solchen Fragen quälen. Am besten mache ich sowas nie wieder!

Ich war wieder am Haus angekommen. Ich lief die Stufen hinauf bis zur Tür und öffnete sie. Als mich die warme Luft umhüllte merkte ich erst wie kalt es draußen war. Meine Beine kribbelten wegen der plötzlichen Wärme. Meine Mutter und Narzissa saßen wahrscheinlich noch im Wohnzimmer.

Ich zog meine matschigen Schuhe aus und legte Schal und Mantel ab. Dracos Handschuhe nahm ich mit um sie Narzissa zu geben. Wer weiß wie lange Draco brauchte um mich einzuholen? Bei dem Gedanken kicherte ich.

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern wo genau das Wohnzimmer war.

Ich öffnete wahllos einige Türen.

Ich öffnete eine schwere Holztür und war verblüfft dort noch jemand anderes zu finden. Ein Mann mit langen platin-blonden Haaren. Er saß an einem schwarzen Schreibtisch. Er blickte von seinem Pergament auf und legte seine Schreibfeder beiseite. Ich zog die Luft ein.

„Guten Tag. Komm ruhig herein. Kann ich dir behilflich sein?", der Mann stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum auf mich zu.

Ich schluckte.

„Guten Tag. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung ich habe mich wohl etwas verlaufen…", ich wurde rot und schaute beschämt auf meine Füße.

Der Mann lachte, sein Lachen erhellte den ganzen Raum und ich musste lächeln.

„Das ist kein Problem. Wo wolltest du den ursprünglich hin? Ich kann dich gerne hinführen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich in das Wohnzimmer, da sind nämlich meine Mutter und Narzissa.", ich guckte zu ihm auf lächelte.

„Wie unhöflich von mir, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.", er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen ich nahm sie und schüttelte sie.

„Ich bin Melody."

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich: „Ach, dann musst du die Tochter von Richard und Gabriella Cunningham sein, nicht wahr?", er grinste mich wissend an.

„Genau die bin ich!", lachte ich.

„Na dann, wäre es mir eine Freude dich in das Wohnzimmer zu führen. Komm!", er wartete bis ich aus der Tür trat und schloss sie hinter mir. Dann ging er neben mir den Flur entlang. Bis wir wieder an einer Holztür angelangt sind.

Ich hörte wie meine Mutter und Narzissa laut lachten. Ein ungewohntes Geräusch. Normalerweise kichert meine Mutter eher. So richtig gelacht hat sie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich freute mich für sie.

Mr. Malfoy kicherte auch ein bisschen.

Dann stieß er die Tür auf und die beiden Frauen drehten sich erschrocken um, dann guckten sie sich an und brachen wieder in Gelächter aus.

Mr. Malfoy schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ihr benehmt euch ja wie zwei aufgeregte Teenager!", er lachte und ging zu seiner Frau und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

Meine Mutter stand auf und glättete sich die Falten aus der Hose. Sie ging auf Mr. Malfoy zu und die beiden umarmten sich.

„Lucius! Wie lange ist es schon her, seitdem wir uns gesehen haben?"

Die beiden lachten und verfielen in das übliche ‚Wie geht es dir? ' ‚Wie laufen die Geschäfte? ' Gespräch. Meine Mutter nannte es einmal Smalltalk.

Narzissas Blick fiel auf Dracos Handschuhe in meiner Hand.

„Sind das Dracos Handschuhe?", sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ähm, ja. Er hat sie mir geliehen als wir geflogen sind… bitte sehr…", ich reichte ihr die Handschuhe und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl.

„Melody? Wo ist denn Draco?", meine Mutter klang etwas unsicher.

Auch Narzissa sah etwas besorgt aus.

„Ich bin vorgerannt ins Haus. Er müsste eigentlich gleich kommen."

Die beiden nickten und ich nahm mir einen Keks.

„Deswegen hast du dich also verlaufen?", Lucius nickte.

„Hm? Verlaufen?", Narzissa sah ihren Gatten neugierig an.

„Ja, sie stand plötzlich in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie sagte sie wollte eigentlich in das Wohnzimmer. Also habe ich ihr den Weg gezeigt."

Die drei verfielen wieder in ein Gespräch. Über irgendwelche anderen Zauberer Familien und über Finanzen.

Da fiel mir wieder ein, was ich meine Mutter fragen wollte. Ich sprang vom Stuhl und lief zu ihr.

Sie bemerkte meinen ungeduldigen Blick und wandte sich zu mir: „Was ist denn, Schätzchen?"

„Also ich wollte fragen, ob…. Also ob ich eventuell….Also nur vielleicht…"

„Melody, was ist denn?"

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich war etwas nervös, was wenn sie nein sagt?

„Ich wollte fragen ob ich vielleicht mit Draco zusammen unterrichtet werden könnte…", ich schaute verlegen zu Boden.

Narzissa quiekte. „Das. Ist. Eine. Fantastische. Idee!", sie war vollkommen entzückt.

„Wir lassen Draco hier bei uns unterrichten. Zusammen mit Pansy Parkinson und Vincent Crabbe und bald soll auch Gregory Goyle mit unterrichtet werden.", Narzissa strahlte meine Mutter an.

„Mama? Darf ich? Bitte! Ich werde auch keinen Ärger machen UND ich habe dann schon Freunde wenn ich nach Hogwarts gehe!"

„Hm… was ist mit den Greengrass Töchtern?", fragte meine Mutter interessiert und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Daphne soll wohl ab März auch mit dabei sein und Astoria ist zwei Jahre jünger als Melody und Draco.", sagte Lucius sachlich.

„Aha, also ich werde das mit Richard besprechen und euch dann schreiben, aber ich finde die Idee super."

„Danke!", ich umarmte meine Mutter stürmisch.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Draco stand mitten im Raum. Seine Wangen waren rot und seine Haare völlig zerzaust.

„Draco! Schätzchen was ist denn passiert?", Narzissa war vollkommen erschrocken.

„Irgendein verfluchtes Tier hat mich gejagt. Ich bin um mein Leben gerannt. Ich glaube es war ein Wolf oder so. Ich habe die Besen schnell weggebracht und dann bin ich zum Tor gegangen. Da kam es auch schon auf mich zugeschossen und ich bin nur noch los gerannt.", er ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen.

Ich musste lachen. Alle guckten mich streng an und ich murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine halbe Stunde über den Vorfall und dann aßen wir zusammen Mittag. Dobby hatte irgendeinen Braten gemacht und dazu alle möglichen Beilagen serviert. Es war unglaublich lecker.

Nachdem Essen war es schon ungefähr vier Uhr.

„Ich glaube wir müssen langsam nach Hause, Melody."

„Wirklich jetzt schon? Könnt ihr nicht noch etwas bleiben Gabriella?", Narzissa versuchte sie umzustimmen doch mehr als eine halbe Stunde bekam sie nicht heraus. Also gingen Draco und ich noch für eine halbe Stunde in sein Zimmer.

Er führte mich die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang bis zu einer schwarzen Holztür. Er machte sie auf und ließ mich als erste hinein.

Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß. Es gab viele Fenster, aber trotzdem wirkte das Zimmer etwas kalt. Auf dem Holzboden lag ein grüner Teppich und in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein riesiges Bett mit Millionen Kissen. Ich rannte auf das Bett zu und ließ mich in die weichen Kissen fallen.

Draco lachte hinter mir. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, schnappte mir ein graues Kissen und warf es ihm gegen den Kopf.

Er starrte mich an und ich grinste ihn verschlagen an.

Er grinste zurück: „Oh, das hättest du lieber nicht machen sollen! Ich habe keine Gnade!", mit diesen Worten schmiss er sich neben mich auf das Bett und attackierte mich mit einem Haufen Kissen.

Das ganze ging ungefähr zehn Minuten denn danach kapitulierte ich.

„Okay, okay! Ich habe es verstanden! Draco Malfoy ist der größte Kissenschlachtkämpfer der Welt! Ich gebe auf!", ich ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und Draco drehte sich zu mir um.

Er grinste und war sichtlich stolz auf sich. „Du hättest das niemals anzweifeln dürfen."

Wir lagen eine Weile auf dem Bett und starrten einfach nur die Zimmerdecke an.

„Was bedeutet Draco eigentlich?"

„Es bedeutet Drachen ist eine Sternenkonstellation."

„Ich finde es schön wenn Namen eine Bedeutung haben…"

Ich dachte darüber nach welche Bedeutung mein Name haben könnte.

„Aber dein Name hat doch auch eine Bedeutung", Draco drehte sich zu mir um.

Seine Stimme war ruhig aber in seinen Augen schimmerte pure Freude.

„Ja? Wieso weiß ich dann davon nichts?", ich musste lächeln.

Er rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken fallen.

„Melody bedeutet Melodie… das ist doch nicht soo schwer."

„Jaa, aber warum wurde ich so genannt…"

Draco schluckte und wirkte auf einmal etwas nervös.

„Naja, weil"- Die Tür ging auf und wir beide schreckten hoch.

„Die halbe Stunde ist vorbei, wir müssen nach Hause!"

Draco sprang vom Bett: „Aber natürlich Mrs. Cunningham."

„Draco, nenn mich doch bitte Gabriella. Sonst komme ich mir so alt vor.", sie kicherte und ging wieder nach unten.

„Ms. Cunningham, würden sie mich bitte nach unten Begleiten?", Draco verbeugte sich und hielt mir seinen Arm hin. Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich konnte nicht anders als zu Lachen.

„Mit Vergnügen Mr. Malfoy.", ich setzte ein vornehmes Lächeln auf und nahm seinen Arm. Zusammen gingen wir mit erhobenem Kopf die Treppe herunter. Dort standen schon alle und schauten zu uns hinauf.

„Ihr beide seid wirklich entzückend", Narzissa quiekte erneut vor Freude.

Ich wurde rot und eilte schnell zu der Garderobe um mich anzuziehen.

Als ich meine Schuhe zugeschnürt hatte kam Draco und half mir meinen Mantel anzuziehen.

„Was für ein Gentleman", hörte ich meine Mutter sagen.

Ich murmelte ein Dankeschön als ich in den Mantel schlüpfte und mir meinen Schal umhängte.

Ich lief zu meiner Mutter. Wir wollten wieder über das Flohnetzwerk reisen.

Wir standen vor dem Kamin und ich verabschiedete mich von allen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Lucius, vielen Dank für alles.", ich gab ihm die Hand und wendete mich dann zu Narzissa.

„Vielen Dank fü"- Narzissa nahm mich liebevoll in den Arm.

„Kein Problem, du bist bei uns immer willkommen.", sagte sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich bedankte mich noch einmal.

Dann ging ich zu Draco.

„Ja, also vielen Dank für alles. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht mit dir zu fliegen und so…", ich grinste ihn an.

Ich drückte ihn kurz.

„Ja mir hat es auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass du bald mit mir unterrichtet wirst. Das wäre echt super."

Ich nickte und stieg dann zu meiner Mutter in den Kamin ich winkte allen nochmal und dann verschluckten uns schon die grünen Flammen und ich kniff die Augen zu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hallo ihr Lieben!<strong>

**Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel. Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich stolz darauf. **

**Ich entschuldige mich für jegliche Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler.**

**Wie immer gehört alles was mit Harry Potter zutun hat J.K.R.**

**Nur Melody und ihr Familie habe ich mir ausgedacht.**

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. **

**schleifchen**


End file.
